So not over you
by The lovely Jo
Summary: Natürlich hatte sie sich damals in ihn verliebt, welches junge Mädchen hätte das nicht? Seitdem sind ein paar Jahre vergangen, der berüchtigte Sirius Black ist zurück gekehrt und der nicht weniger berüchtigten Ginny ist das völlig gleichgültig. Natürlich.
1. Ein erfreuliches Wiedersehen

Beim melodischen Tönen der Türglocke wandte sich Ginny von den aufgeregt, piepsenden Minimuffs ab, um die neuen Kunden von Weasleys´ Wizard Wheezes freundlich zu begrüßen. Jedoch konnten die beiden eintretenden Männer schwerlich als Kunden bezeichnet werden. Sie verschloss hastig den Käfig und trat ihnen, mit einem breiten und ehrlich erfreutem Lächeln im Gesicht, entgegen.

„Hallo ihr beiden! Das ist aber eine schöne Überraschung. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, euch nie wieder zu sehen!"

Remus Lupin lachte und legte ihr leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich gebe zu, ich bin ein bisschen geschmeichelt, das aus dem Mund eines so hübschen Mädchens zu hören."

Jetzt war es an Ginny, zu lachen. Sie warf in einer sehr theatralischen Weise ihr glänzendes Haar zurück. „Remus, bitte. Du machst mich ja ganz verlegen!"

„Wie geht es dir, Ginny?"

„Wirklich gut, danke." Sie lachte fröhlich und betrachtete ihren ehemaligen Lehrer mit viel Sympathie. Er war immer ihr besonderer Liebling unter allen Lehrern gewesen. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Und uns mal ein wenig umschauen…und vielleicht ein paar von diesen Nasenblutbonbons kaufen, von denen die ganze Welt spricht."

„Die gibt es heute im Angebot, zusammen mit Kotzpastillen. Drei kaufen und die vierte Packung ist gratis!" Ginny kicherte, wies dann aber geschäftig auf ein buntes Plakat hinter ihr. „Täuschend echte Krankheitsanfälle ohne jegliche Nebenwirkung! Besonders hilfreich für verzweifelte, mit Hausaufgaben überladene Schüler oder überforderte Angestellte die an einer seltenen Form von Absentismus leiden."

„Da ich weder das eine noch das andere bin, werde ich es mir wahrscheinlich noch mal überlegen." meinte Remus mit einem schiefen Lächeln. „Sirius kannst du für so etwas vielleicht eher begeistern. Fred, George! Hallo!"

Remus hatte die Zwillinge im hinteren Teil des Raumes entdeckt und ging ihnen nun mit ausgebreiteten Armen entgegen. Ginny sah ihm hinterher und drehte sich dann zu Sirius um. „Kann ich dich denn…"

Sirius.

Sirius, der lässig an dem Verkaufstresen lehnte und sie zweifellos schon länger ungeniert gemustert hatte. Und dem gefallen hatte, was er sah – zumindest wenn sie seinen unverwandten Blick und das unverfrorene Grinsen richtig interpretierte.

Sirius, dessen wunderbare schwarze Haare ihm immer noch nachlässig gelockt in die Stirn fielen und der in seinen abgerissenen Jeans und seinen breiten Schultern im dunklen Wollpullover immer noch viele Blicke, weibliche und männliche, bewundernde und neidische, auf sich zog.

Sirius, dessen bellendes Gelächter und beißender, manchmal bitterer Humor in dem Sommer, den sie in seinem Haus verbracht hatte, in ihr dieses…Gefühl hatten entstehen lassen, als könnte sie nicht richtig atmen, als wäre ihr ganzer Körper zu eng für sie. Sie hatte niemals jemandem davon erzählt, aber sie hatte es auch nie vergessen.

„Ja?" Harrys Pate blickte sie erwartungsvoll und mit einem winzigen Lächeln im Mundwinkel an, ganz so als wolle er sie beruhigen und sagen, _Ginny mein Mädchen, keine Aufregung, ich verstehe das. Du bist nicht die Einzige, der das so geht._

Ginny lächelte schließlich und brachte ihren Satz zu Ende. „Kann ich dich denn zu ein paar Kotzpastillen überreden?"

„Ginny." sagte Sirius, nun wirklich über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. „Es gibt wirklich _viel_, zu dem du mich überreden könntest, aber Kotzpastillen gehören leider nicht dazu."

„Das ist aber schade." Ginny musste sich zwingen, nicht in hysterisches Gelächter auszubrechen und räusperte sich schließlich. „Hast du Harry diesen Sommer besucht?"

„Ja…ja. Habe ich." Sirius bequemte sich nun endlich, seine angelehnte Position an der Kasse zu verlassen und trat unbefangen auf sie zu, um ihr dann einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen, wobei sein Dreitagebart angenehm über ihre Haut kratzte. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, danke." antwortete Ginny ihm leichthin und hoffte verzweifelt, nicht zu erröten – denn die Genugtuung gönnte sie Sirius wirklich nicht. Sie hatte nie herausgefunden, ob er jemals von ihrer kleinen, längst vergangenen Schwärmerei für ihn erfahren hatte (und konnte nur hoffen, dass es nicht so war). „Und dir?"

„Ja, gut." Sirius sah sich interessiert in dem Geschäft um. „Arbeitest du hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich helfe nur ein bisschen aus. Bis ich was Richtiges gefunden habe…"

„Hm." Sirius nickte und folgte ihr mit seinen Blicken, als sie zur Kasse zurück kehrte und lehnte sich dann mit den Ellenbogen auf den Verkaufstresen. Sirius konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann er Ginny das letzte Mal gesehen hatte… Tatsache war jedoch, das sie damals noch ein Kind gewesen war – nun, vielleicht nicht gerade ein Kind, immerhin hatte sie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwards schreckliche Dinge durchlebt – ein süßes Ding mit langen, roten Haaren, kecker Stupsnase und langen Beinen, erstaunlich durchsetzungsfähig und furchtlos in der Auseinandersetzung mit ihren Brüdern, ihm gegenüber jedoch eher zurückhaltend und schüchtern.

Nun, Ginnys Haare waren immer noch rot, ihre Nase strebte immer noch in die Höhe und ihre Beine waren sogar noch länger als damals – und doch erinnerte ihn nichts mehr an das kleine Mädchen mit den aufmerksamen Augen. Erstaunliches war passiert, das dünne, schlaksige Mädchen hatte sehr schöne, weibliche Formen (zumindest nach dem zu urteilen, was sein Kennerblick unter der weiten Strickjacke erahnen konnte) und einen herausfordernden Blick bekommen, der Erinnerungen an seine eigene Schulzeit brachte und ein wohlbekanntes Gefühl in ihm weckte.

Gerade war sie auf eine Leiter hinter dem Tresen gestiegen und holte unter einer dicken Staubschicht, hustend und ihre Brüder herzhaft verfluchend, einen Katalog hervor, was ihm eine hervorragende Gelegenheit bot, ihre nicht weniger spektakuläre Rückseite zu betrachten, als Fred strahlend auf ihn zukam.

„Sirius, Alter, wie geht´s dir?"

Widerstrebend wandte Sirius sich ihm zu, knipste die kleine Fantasie von Ginny in der Dusche neben seinem Schlafzimmer ohne mit der Wimper zucken aus und begrüßte den älteren Zwilling erfreut. „Es könnte kaum besser gehen."

„Wie geht die Renovierung vorwärts? Wir brennen schon darauf-" Fred unterbrach sich und stemmte die Arme in die Seite. „Was machst du da?!"

„Aufräumen."

„Aufr-, verdammt, Ginny, unsere erfolgreichste Marketingidee ist bis jetzt, dass hier niemand aufräumt!"

„Ja, aber das war bevor ihr mich eingestellt habt." Sie kletterte auf den sicheren Boden zurück und betrachtete die beiden Hefte interessiert. „Hm, interessant. _Heiße Hexen _und _Sexy Squibs_."

„Gib das her, du – Ginny!" Fred sah für einen winzigen Augenblick tatsächlich verlegen aus. „Warum findest du immer so was?"

„Vielleicht weil ihr Idioten seid und so was an den zugänglichsten Stellen aufgewahrt?" Sie warf ihm die Hefte entgegen. „Ihr seid so dumm. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie es nur möglich ist, dass wir aus demselben Genpool stammen.

„Sirius." sagte Fred, nach Mitleid heischend. „Sag du ihr, dass ein Mann manchmal einfach sexuelle Befriedigung braucht und diese unter Umständen auch ohne tatsächliche Beteiligung einer Frau durchgeführt wird."

„Fred." Ginny verzog angeekelt ihr Gesicht. „Das sind winzige Details aus eurem Leben, von denen ich glücklich wäre nie zu erfahren. Und außerdem ist Sirius jawohl definitiv die falsche Person, um das zu bestätigen."

„Warum?" Fred war entrüstet.

„Ja, warum eigentlich?" Sirius wandte sich vom aufgeschlagenen Hexen-Heft aus seiner Hand ab und warf Ginny einen interessierten Blick zu. „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren."

Ginny lachte. „Na, weil du in der Anzahl und Vielfalt deiner - lass es mich mal unverfänglich ausdrücken – gesellschaftlichen Kontakte sicherlich unerreicht von allen Anwesenden ist und du bestimmt noch nie auf solch profanen manuellen Methoden zurückgreifen musstest, um Befriedigung zu erlangen."

Sirius legte das Heft zur Seite und beugte sich ihr ein wenig entgegen. Er wusste, dass er es nicht tun sollte. Er wusste es doch – aber die Verlockung war einfach zu groß. „Es würde mich wirklich interessieren, Ginny, was du über meine gesellschaftlichen Kontakte weißt und warum dich dieses Wissen eine solche Meinung bilden lässt."

„Na ja." Ginny zuckte mit ihren Schultern und machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung. „Man hört doch so einiges, nicht wahr?"

„Was denn genau, zum Beispiel?"

„Ist ja auch völlig egal." schaltete Fred sich ein und deutete mit dem Finger auf Ginny. „Und außerdem – gut dass du es angesprochen hast, wir wollten schon länger mal mit dir über _deine_ gesellschaftlichen Kontakt reden, junges Fräulein."

„Was?!" Das junge Fräulein hatte sich kerzengerade aufgerichtet. „Kümmert euch um euren eigenen Dreck, ist das klar? Es kann auch verdammt noch mal egal sein, was ich mache."

„Es ist uns aber nicht egal, Ginny, ich will dir ja keine Vorschriften machen –"

„Besser du versuchst es auch gar nicht!"

„-aber uns sind in letzter Zeit Dinge zu Ohren gekommen-„

„Ach, seit wann hört ihr darauf was andere sagen?!"

„-von denen wir nicht möchten, dass sie über unsere Schwester gesagt werden und-"

„Fred, ich meine es todernst, halte deinen verdammten Mund!"

„-wir finden dass du dich in nächster Zeit mal ein bisschen beruhigen solltest."

„Ach so, das ist ja interessant, ich allerdings bin der Meinung dass sich hier mal jemand ganz anderes beruhigen sollte!"

„Hör mal, wir meinen das nur zu deinem Besten!" Fred hatte verteidigend seine Hände gehoben. „Ich meine, kein Mann will eine Freundin haben von der erzählt wird, dass sie mit den halben Quidditch Teams von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw geschlafen hat."

Sirius hatte dem bissigen Streitgespräch gelauscht wie Mugglepublikum einem Tennisturnier zusah und hatte es mehr als amüsant gefunden, aber jetzt zuckte er zusammen. Das war allerdings ein schwerwiegender Vorwurf. Er warf Ginny einen kurzen Blick zu, um zu sehen dass ihr Gesicht sich versteinert hatte.

„Sag das noch mal." Ginny richtete sich kampflustig auf und stemmte ihre Hände drohend in die Seite. Ihre unordentlichen Haare erweckten den Eindruck, als stünde ihr Kopf in lodernden Flammen – und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge konnte das durchaus möglich sein. „WAS??"  
"Ähm – also, eigentlich nichts." sagte Fred hastig. „Ich – also, ich wollte – eigentlich war es nur ein Scherz, ein schlechter sogar." Er schob Sirius weiter in den Verkaufsraum. „Alter, lass uns lieber abhauen. Man lässt sie lieber alleine, wenn sie so ist."

„Tatsächlich?" Sirius konnte die Augen nicht von ihr abwenden, so wie sie dort stand, zornig aber _bildschön_, die ausgewaschene Jeans betonte den sinnlichen Schwung ihrer Hüften und (sie entschloss sich glücklicherweise gerade dazu, dieses formlose Wollding auszuziehen) das enge T-Shirt ließ keinen Zweifel darüber aufkommen, dass die kleine Ginny ohne jeden Zweifel großzügig mit weiblichen Attributen ausgestatten worden war.

Ginny spürte seinen intensiven Blick auf sich ruhen, stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und hob stolz ihr Kinn. Sie würde sich doch nicht von so ein bisschen Starren aus der Fassung bringen lassen. Auch nicht, wenn es Sirius war. „Allerdings und wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich dafür entschuldigst, was du gerade gesagt hast, dann kannst du etwas erleben."

„Fred, was hast du gemacht?" Ein beunruhigt aussehender George näherte sich seinen Geschwistern. „Denk daran, sie ist die einzige, die das Kassensystem durchschaut hat. Und außerdem haben Remus und ich uns gerade überlegt, dass wir um auf die guten, alten Hogwards Zeiten anzustoßen, jetzt in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen und unser gewinnbringendes Schätzchen in den fürsorglichen Händen unserer lieben, verantwortungsbewussten Schwester zu lassen…"

„Ihr geht saufen und ich muss _für euch_ schuften?!" Ginny schnaubte entrüstet.

„Ja, so ungefähr habe ich mir das gedacht." George strahlte sie an. „Das ist doch in Ordnung, oder?"

„Ginny," schaltete sich Remus vorsorglich ein, „wir können natürlich selbstverständlich auch heute Abend gehen. Dann könntest du auch mit kommen. Was haltet ihr davon?"

„Ach, ich werde es schon überleben. Danke dennoch für das Angebot, lieber Remus. Obwohl es auch nett gewesen wäre, diesen Vorschlag aus euren Mündern zu hören." schnappte sie kurz in die Richtung ihrer Zwillinge.

„Gut, äh, dann gehen wir wohl am besten jetzt gleich." Fred war mehr als bemüht, einer weiteren Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Nur für den Fall, das wir heute nicht mehr wieder kommen, kannst du bitte –"

„Ja, mein Gott. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, das ihr mich alleine lässt. Und jetzt ab mit euch, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." Ginny streckte ihren älteren Brüdern die Zunge heraus und wandte sich dann ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer zu. „Es war schön, dich wieder zu sehen. Schade, dass wir nicht mehr Zeit zum Unterhalten hatten. Ich wollte dich schon seit längerem ein paar Dinge fragen."

„Wenn das so ist, dann komm doch einfach mal bei mir vorbei." Remus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ich bin die meiste Zeit sowieso zu Hause. Pass halt nur auf, dass kein Vollmond ist."

„Oh, gerade dann werde ich kommen, ich wollte dich schon immer mal als niedliches Wölfchen sehen." Ginny kicherte bei der Vorstellung von Remus als tapsigen Jungwolf. „Du bist doch bestimmt furchtbar goldig, oder?"

„So goldig wie ein Werwolf nur sein kann." Remus lachte leise, und Sirius bemerkte erstaunt, dass es ein echtes, herzliches Lachen war.

„Sirius…" Ginny streckte die Hand zum Abschied aus. Was sollte sie ihm eigentlich sagen? Und verdammt noch mal, sie war doch kein dummes Kind mehr, wie also kam es, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart immer so linkisch und naiv vorkam?

„Ginny." Sirius nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, sein kleines, undurchschaubares Lächeln im Mundwinkel. „Es war mir eine große Freude."

„Ja, mir auch." Endlich war ihr etwas eingefallen. „Sag Harry einen Gruß von mir, wenn du ihn mal wieder siehst oder sprichst."

„Werde ich tun." Sirius nickte leichthin und ließ dann, nicht ohne Bedauern, ihre Hand los. „Wir sehen uns, Ginny."

„Ja. Mach´s gut." Ginny folgte den vier Männern bis zur Eingangstür. „Hey – Remus, Sirius, passt Ihr bitte auf, dass die beiden nicht so viel trinken, das sind sie nicht gewohnt."

Sirius hörte George neben ihm etwas von einer heuchlerischen, scheinheiligen Gans murmeln und drehte sich zu Ginny um.

„Ich habe ernste Zweifel daran, ob Remus und ich die richtigen Personen für die Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe sind."

„Dann wird es vielleicht mal Zeit, es auszuprobieren." Mit einem Sirius, der ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr stand, ließ es sich leichter aufnehmen und Ginny kam ein großartiger Gedanke. Sie kicherte. „Ich habe gehört, dass mit zunehmendem Alter Alkohol immer schlechter vom Körper abgebaut wird."

Sirius musste laut lachen. „Und du denkst tatsächlich, das kümmert jemand der 12 Jahre lang in Azkaban saß?"

Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas darauf zu erwidern – aber dummerweise gab es nichts, was sie darauf zu erwidern gewusst hätte.

„Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal." sagte er daraufhin grinsend und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er sich den anderen anschloss.

Ginny schnappte nach Luft und spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde. Verdammt.

Es war früh am Morgen, kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang, als sich die vier Männer schließlich aufmachten und mit einigen Schwierigkeiten die lange Treppe zur Eingangstür des verrauchten Nachtclubs hinauf krochen. Die Zwillinge entfernten sich, Arm in Arm und Quidditch Hymnen grölend, während Sirius sich, nach festem Halt suchend, gegen einen Laternenpfahl gelehnt hatte. Mit halb geschossenen Augen wartete er auf Remus, dem im letzten Augenblick eingefallen war, dass er seinen Umhang an der Garderobe abgegeben hatte. Er fühlte jetzt schon, dass er morgen einen fürchterlichen Kater haben würde. Sollte Ginny am Ende doch Recht gehabt haben mit der Hypothese über den Zusammenhang von Alkohol und dem Alter?

Unsinn, sagte er schläfrig zu sich. In seiner Jugend hatte er oft über die Stränge geschlagen (eigentlich sogar den größten Teil der Zeit) und es hatte ihm nicht das Geringste ausgemacht, warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern? Und überhaupt – 36 war doch nicht alt.

Sirius betrachtete mäßig interessiert die Auslagen im Schaufenster des Buchladens neben ihm, als er plötzlich auf eine Gruppe von jungen Männern aufmerksam wurde, die gerade aus dem rauchigen Gewölbe des Club gekommen waren und nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt standen. Hatte er sich gerade verhört oder hatte er wirklich den Namen…

„Ginny Weasley? Klar! Oh Mann, sie arbeitet jetzt bei ihren Brüdern, vielleicht hätte sie nichts gegen eine Nummer im Hinterzimmer einzuwenden!""

„Die bestimmt nicht!"

Es folgte dröhnendes Gelächter und auch wenn Sirius im Grunde seines Herzen wusste, dass er sich lieber entfernen sollte und dass das folgende Konversation für niemandes, am wenigsten seine, Ohren bestimmt war, konnte er jetzt nicht einfach so weiter gehen. Und, davon mal abgesehen, er wäre dazu auch gar nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen.

„Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass sie mal was mit diesem Quidditch-Spieler hatte?"

„Ach, na klar, die war doch ewig mit dem Potter zusammen…"

„Nein, Idiot, nicht mit Potter, sondern mit dem Bulgaren! Wie hieß der noch mal?"

„Viktor Krum… da verwechselst du aber was, der war doch mit dieser ätzenden Granger zusammen."

„Seit wann stört sich Ginny Weasley denn daran, dass jemand eine Freundin hat? Alter, ich schwöre es euch. Ich habe sie ´rum machen sehen, als ich vor ein paar Monaten mit Tess beim Konzert von den Schicksalsschwestern war."

„Das wundert mich nicht… aber jetzt mal ehrlich, Leute. Granger hat sich in den letzten Jahren gar nicht schlecht entwickelt, aber… ohne Scheiß?! Meine Fresse. Wisst ihr, ich würde zu gerne mal…"

Es folgte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause, nach der wiederum lautes Gelächter eintrat und Sirius musste kein Hellseher sein um zu erraten, worüber gerade hefitg gestikuliert wurde.

„Ist sie eigentlich gerade mit jemandem zusammen?"

„Das weiß man bei der doch nie… übrigens, habt ihr auch gehört dass sie angeblich im letzten Jahr mit diesem komischen Typen aus-"

„Sirius?"

Der schreckte zusammen. „Wa - Remus, verdammt!"

Der sah ihn verwundert an. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Ich habe schon mehrmals nach dir gerufen."

„Was? Ach, nichts. Hey, mal ganz ehrlich, diesen Umhang hättest du ruhigen Gewissens hier vergessen können." wimmelte Sirius ihn leichthin ab, aber dieses nichts wollte partout nicht aus seinen Gedanken verschwinden.

„Du weißt, ich habe keinen anderen." sagte Remus seufzend und hielt sich für einen Augenblick ebenfalls an der Laterne fest. „Sag mal…wie sollen wir eigentlich nach Hause kommen?"

„Zusammen, mein Freund, werden wir das schon schaffen." Sirius schob seinen Arm um die Schulter seines ältesten, noch lebenden Freundes und so ineinander verschlungen, machten sie sich torkelnd und singend auf den Weg zum Grimmauld Platz.


	2. Kopfschmerzen und geniale Pläne

_Hallo, danke für die beiden lieben reviews!!_

_Ich wollte endlich mal eine ein bisschen andere fanfiction über Ginny und Sirius schreiben… und habe die Charaktere ein bisschen freier ausgelegt. Also, ich halte mich schon im Groben an die Bücher – aber z.B. werde ich nicht ausführlich erklären, warum Sirius wieder da ist und warum Ginny auf einmal grüne Augen hat. _

_Ich gebe zu, ich habe auch ein bisschen an Sirius Alter gedreht ____. Bei mir ist er halt so um die 36, vielleicht kurz vor 37. _

_Also…_

_yoon-choi: Klar wird die Geschichte ein Knaller. Es geht hier um Ginny und Sirius!! grins_

_WatchersGoddess: Ich wollte auf jeden Fall mal eine ein bisschen andere Ginny – aber warum sollte sie nicht viele Männer abschleppen…?! kicher Ich finde irgendwie, das passt zu ihrem offenen Charakter… Aber das ist natürlich Ansichtssache… Ich mag das Pairing eigentlich ganz gerne – und finde es erstaunlich, dass das noch nicht so viele bemerkt haben…_

_Also, heute gibt es gleich mal 2 neue Kapitel – viel Spaß beim Lesen und sagt mir, wie es euch gefallen hat!_

_Kussi von eurer Jo_

Der Tag hatte sich in einem gedämpftem Nebel von Tönen und Farben entlang gezogen, Remus und Sirius hatten beide lange geschlagen und sich erst am frühen Nachmittag in der Küche getroffen – verkatert und auf der verzweifelten Suche nach dem Gegenzaubertrank.

Ein ausgedehntes Frühstück mit der unpassenden Kombination aus Bacon und Heringen und literweise Kaffee hatte schließlich ihre Lebensgeister einigermaßen zurück gebracht und schließlich waren beide im Einklang in das große Wohnzimmer geschlichen. Jetzt saßen sie in den beiden großen Sesseln – die einzigen Möbelstücke, die Sirius bislang gekauft hatte – und frönten mehr (Sirius) oder weniger (Remus) laut ihrer bedauernswerten Konstitution.

„Wie sitzen hier wie zwei alte Spießer, die nichts mehr gewöhnt sind." konstatierte Sirius schließlich unzufrieden und Remus musste bei dieser Feststellung lächeln.

„Fakt ist nun mal, dass wir nicht mehr 17 sind."

„Hm." Sirius starrte träge in die lodernden Flammen seines Kamins. Er fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit… „Sag mal, hast du eigentlich mal was über Ginny gehört?"

„Über unsere Ginny?" Remus hob erstaunt den Kopf und warf Sirius einen undeutbaren Blick zu. „Was sollte ich denn über sie gehört haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, deswegen frage ich ja gerade dich." Sirius bewirkte mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die wunderbare, erneute Füllung ihrer Tassen. „Ich habe nur so…ähm, na ja. Sachen gehört."

„Aha." Remus setzte sich bequemer in seinen Sessel. „Nun, ich habe nichts gehört – und selbst wenn ich es _hätte_, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, dann würde ich es als postpubertäres Wunschdenken frustrierter Männer abtun, die sich nicht trauen ein schönes und kluges Mädchen anzusprechen. Das, nebenbei bemerkt, noch eine Horde berüchtigter und teilweise furchteinflößender Brüder hat."

„Ja, das hatte ich mir auch gedacht." Sirius nickte langsam und konzentrierte sich sicher auf die knisternden Flammen im Kamin.

„Warum fragst du nach ihr?" erkundigte sich Remus nach einer ganzen Weile neugierig.

Sirius schreckt auf. „Nach wem?"

„Ginny."

„Einfach nur so." Sirius zuckte nachlässig mit den Schultern. „Ich meine, wir kennen sie doch schon ewig, und sie ist ein nettes Mädchen."

„Stimmt."

Sirius nahm langsam einen Schluck, während Remus ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Belustigung ansah.

„Das kann doch nicht – Sirius, das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein." Er stellte seine Tasse mit einem Ruck auf den alten Holztisch.

„Was denn?" Sirius sah ihn unschuldig an und _den_ Blick konnte er perfekt. Um so besser für ihn, denn der hatte ihn schon aus manchen höchstprekären Situationen gerettet.

„Tu bloß nicht so, ich rede von Ginny Weasley. Natürlich, es kam mir schon die ganze Zeit im Laden komisch vor… Du hast sie definitiv angestarrt."

„Ich habe sie nicht angestarrt."

„Stimmt, es war vielmehr dieser _Ich will haben jetzt_-Blick, ich kenne dich doch."

„Ach, und der sagt dir, dass ich Ginny Weasley will?" fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Ja – außer natürlich du hast es auf George abgesehen." räumte Remus bereitwillig ein. „Oder auf die Minimuffs."

Sirius lachte, und lehnte sich dann behaglich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Dir kann ich wirklich nichts mehr vormachen, oder?"

„Konntest du nie. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Frauen geht." Remus grinste leicht, doch schnell nahm sein sanftes Gesicht einen ernsteren Ausdruck an. „Aber – ich weiß, du hörst sowieso nie auf das was andere dir sagen, aber sei in dieser Sache doch lieber vorsichtig."

„Vorsichtig?" sprach Sirius laut aus und dachte daran, wie Ginny seinen Blick unverwandt erwidert hatte. Vorsichtig sollte lieber jemand anderes sein.

„Ja, Sirius, vorsichtig." wiederholte Remus geduldig. „Mir ist schon klar, dass ich damit wahrscheinlich gerade das Gegenteil erreiche, aber lass doch einmal deine Gefühle außen vor und denke wenigstens fünf Minuten darüber nach. Sie ist gerade 19 geworden."

„Das weiß ich." Sirius lächelte seinem Freund zu.

„Und – weil ich weiß, dass das lange nicht genug ist, um dich von ihr abzuhalten – sie ist die Tochter von Molly Weasley."

Sirius Lächeln verschwand von einem Moment auf den anderen. „Merlin, du hast recht. Sie würde mich…" Seine Stimme brach ab und er erschauderte, denn genauso wie Remus wusste auch er genau, das Molly Weasley keine Mutter war, die ihre junge Tochter in einem intimen Verhältnis mit einem verurteilten und für einige nie vollständig rehabilitierten Mörder unterstützen würde – und erst recht nicht, wenn es sich dabei um ihn handelte.

„Ja, so ungefähr." Remus warf seinem alten Freund einen unbehaglichen Blick zu. „Und außerdem… verstehe mich nicht falsch – aber ich denke nicht, dass Harry es gerne sehen würde, wenn seine Ginny jetzt mit seinem Paten zusammen wäre."

Sirius nickte zustimmend und starrte gedankenverloren in das prassende Kaminfeuer. Natürlich hatte Remus in allen Punkten ausnahmslos Recht, Ginny war 19, sie war die Tochter von der Furcht einflößenden Molly Weasley…und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte Harry noch lange Zeit bereut, sich damals von Ginny getrennt zu haben. Sirius hatte das alles natürlich erst nach seiner Befreiung erfahren und Harry damals nicht verstehen können – er selbst hatte sich in seiner Jugend nie lange mit Gedanken des Verlusts gequält. Nach dem heutigen Treffen allerdings wunderte ihn Harrys wochenlange, miserable Laune nicht mehr.

Ginny war ohne jeden Makel, wunderhübsch mit ihren langen Haaren, die in einem dunklen Rot glänzen und dem hellen Teint der Rothaarigen und ein paar vereinzelten Sommersprossen auf der Stupsnase, die grünen Augen lebhaft und vor allem klug blitzend und dazu die verstörend verführerischen Lippen. All das erschien vor seinem inneren Auge, als er an sie dachte… Und nicht nur das, ihr aufbrausendes Temperament und messerscharfer Verstand zogen ihn womöglich noch mehr an als ihr umwerfendes Äußeres.

„Was?!" hatte sie geschnappt und sich aufgerichtet und alles woran er hatte denken können, war gewesen wie gerne er ihre Haut berühren, ihre Lippen küssen und ihr dieses unnötig enge, weiße T-Shirt vom Oberkörper ziehen würde.

Innerlich stöhnte er auf, genau wissend dass ihn dieses Bild verfolgen würde, egal wo er in den nächsten Wochen würde, und auch egal mit wem er dort sein würde.

In den letzten drei Jahren hatte Sirius nicht viel anderes gemacht als sich den Wind der Freiheit um die Nase wehen zu lassen und Remus hatte bald amüsiert feststellen müssen, dass sein Frauenkonsum wieder altbekannte Maßstäbe erreicht und vielleicht sogar noch übertroffen hatte, ohne dass es ihn zu ermüden schien.

„Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss dich bewundern." hatte er damals lachend gesagt und Sirius hatte mit ihm gelacht und dann hatten sie seine neue Flasche Feuerwhisky geöffnet (die dann wieder fast ausschließlich er getrunken hatte).

Was er Remus nicht gesagt hatte, was er noch nie jemandem gesagt hatte – auch vielleicht weil er es noch nie deutlich gefühlt hatte wie in den letzten Monaten:

Er hatte mit unzähligen Frauen in seinem Leben geschlafen, alle hatten ihm Abwechslung und Kurzweile beschert, aber Sirius fühlte immer mehr, dass ihn diese Art von – wie hatte sie es genannt? – _gesellschaftlichen Kontakten _immer weniger reizte. Es war doch immer das Gleiche, er lernte eine vorzugsweise junge und schöne Frau kennen und schlief mit ihr, in einem leidenschaftlichen, aber gleichsam auch irgendwie verzweifelten Akt. Einerseits brauchte Sirius den Sex, nur während dessen fühlte er sich lebendig, wusste mit Sicherheit dass er nicht näher am Wahnsinn war als die Person bei ihm und wenn er mit jemandem schlief, musste er die Nacht wenigstens nicht alleine verbringen, wohl wissend dass die Alpträume kommen würden. Andererseits, aber das sprach er nicht laut aus und verbot sich normalerweise auch jeden Gedanken daran, da wünschte er sich verzweifelt dass er endlich aufhören könnte zu suchen. Zu suchen nach dem, was ihm nie noch begegnet war, über dessen Existenz er lange Zeit gespottet hatte und von dem er auch heute noch nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte – der einzigen, wahren, alles umfassenden, großen Liebe.

Immerhin, er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er vor Azkaban nie wirklich geliebt hatte. Denn das, und dessen war Sirius Black sich sicher, hätte ihn dort umgebracht.

„Jungs, ich bin dann weg!" rief Ginny in den Laden hinein und öffnete die Eingangstür.

Freds roter Schopf tauchte in einer Regallücke auf. „Alles klar, Gin. Komm gut nach Hause und vergiss nicht, der liebreizenden und sanftmütigen Nymphadora unsere Grüße auszurichten."

„Ganz sicher nicht. Ihr denkt daran, das ich morgen frei habe, ja?" versicherte sie sich nochmals. „Ich möchte nämlich wirklich vermeiden, dass morgen früh einer von euch in meinen Kleiderschrank appariert." Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, fügte sie in Gedanken dazu.

„Jaja." erschallte es zurück und seufzend machte sich Ginny auf den Weg, ahnend das sie in ziemlich genau 12 Stunden einen von beiden, verkatert und unausgeschlafen und mies gelaunt, nach einem lauten Plopp auf ihrer Bettkante sitzen sehen würde, mit anklagendem Blick und Augenringen so tief wie der See vor Hogwards, und absolut ohne Schlüssel für den Laden.

Ginny hatte die Vorliebe ihrer Brüder für´s Apparieren nie ganz verstehen können, sie bevorzugte ganz klar den klassischen Weg zu Fuß und das war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie trotz des leichtes Nieselregens lediglich ihren Mantelkragen hochklappte und sich gemächlich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Nach ihrem Schulabschluss vor etwa über einem Jahr hatte sie gerne das Angebot einer alten Freundin ergriffen und war mit ihr zusammen in eine sehr kleine (notwendiges Zugeständnis an die horrenden Mietpreise in der Umgebung der Winkelgasse) aber nicht desto trotz sehr gemütliche Wohnung gezogen und genoss seitdem die große Freiheit des Wohnens ohne Eltern.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichte Ginny das zugegebenermaßen etwas schäbige Backsteingebäude, stieg in den obersten Stock hinauf und öffnete die Wohnungstür aus verschnörkeltem, schwarz gestrichenem Holz.

„Ich bin daaa!" Ginny schmiss nachlässig ihren Mantel auf die Garderobe und warf einen kurzen Blick in die Küche der Wohnung. „Wo bist du?"

„Im Wohnzimmer!" erschallte es aus einem der hinteren Zimmer.

„Ah! Hey Tonks." Ginny warf sich neben sie auf die Couch und deutete grinsend auf Tonks´ knallrote Dreadlocks. „Hübsch."

„Danke." Tonks grinste jungenhaft. „Cool, oder?"

„Verdammt cool." bestätigte Ginny sie und bediente sich unbefangen von der Tafel Schokolade. „Sag mal, wusstest du eigentlich dass Sirius zurück in London ist?"

Tonks wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Buch und sah Ginny erstaunt an. „Nein, ist er?"

„Ja. Kam gestern Nachmittag zu uns in den Laden." sagte Ginny und dachte daran, wie unglaublich und verboten attraktiv er gewesen war. Selbst beim Gedanken daran wurde ihr heiß.

„Verdammter Bastard." sagte Tonks kopfschüttelnd, aber dennoch irgendwie liebevoll. „Da sollte man meinen, er würde seiner kleinen Cousine etwas von seiner Rückkehr mitteilen. Wie geht es ihm?"

„Oh, gut. Denke ich zumindest, wir haben uns nicht gerade lange unterhalten. Auf jeden Fall hat er immer noch seinen… du weißt schon." Ginny überlegte eine Weile. „Ich meine, diese _Ich bin Sirius, der Halbgott, also kniet nieder und zollt mir Bewunderung_–Sache am Laufen."

Tonks schnaubte durch ihre Nase. „Das _Halb_ kannst du getrost streichen." Dann, in etwas milderem Ton: „Und davon mal abgesehen… was hat er sonst so für einen Eindruck gemacht?"

„Ganz normal… Vielleicht – also, ich kenne ihn ja nicht richtig, aber –"

„Du vergisst wohl, dass ich ihn kaum besser kenne!"

„Ja, stimmt schon. Auf jeden Fall hat er einen ganz zufriedenen Eindruck gemacht. Nicht mehr so… düster, weißt du? Wie damals, als wir bei ihm gewohnt haben."

„Merlin, ja." Tonks legte bei der Erinnerung ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Damals war er echt eine Zumutung. Obwohl ich die Behauptung wage, dass Sirius immer eine Zumutung sein könnte, in welchem Zustand auch immer. Hey, hat er was von Harry erzählt?"

„Nö." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und stieß Tonks unsanft in die Rippen. „Und nein, es interessiert mich wirklich nicht!"

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich meine ja nur, ihr beide ward wirklich ein schönes Paar!"

„Hm." Ginny konnte sich allerdings in genau diesem Augenblick ein wesentlich schöneres vorstellen. Um Tonks von diesem unerfreulichen (und leider anscheinend unerschöpflichen…) Thema abzulenken, fragte sie schließlich: „Und weißt du, wer bei ihm war?"

„Lass mich raten, eine attraktive Frau unter 23 mit langen Haaren und großen Brüsten?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, unser aller Lieblingswerwolf." Sie beobachtete sehr genau die Reaktion ihrer Freundin bei der Erwähnung von Remus.

„Ah ja?" Tonks schaffte es gerade noch, ihr Glas auf den niedrigen Tisch vor ihr zu stellen, bevor sie größeren Schaden damit anrichten konnte. „Na u-und?" fügte sie dann hinzu, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck den sie vermutlich als gleichmütig bezeichnet hätte, der in Wahrheit jedoch eher etwas wie… _ängstliche Neugier_ ausdrückte.

Ginny musste einfach lachen. Es war wirklich amüsant, wie ernsthaft Tonks immer noch dachte, dass niemand von ihrer Verliebtheit in Remus wusste (allerdings, für ihn traf das vielleicht sogar zu). Andererseits, und das brachte ihr Grinsen fast augenblicklich zum Verschwinden, wer sagte denn, dass es bei ihr selbst nicht ähnlich war…?

„Ähm, Tonks, es ist schon in Ordnung, ich _weiß_ doch, dass du auf ihn stehst."

„Tue ich nicht!" Tonks Gesicht hatte sich der Farbe ihrer Haare angeglichen.

„Natürlich tust du, und weißt du was? Ich kann dich sogar verstehen." Ginny grinste. „Er hat irgendwie was unheimlich putziges, oder?"

„Putzig? Hallo, Ginny, er ist ein Werwolf, was er nie müde wird zu erwähnen wenn es um Gefühle geht."

„Jaah, schon klar. Du weiß doch, was ich meine." Ginny stupste ihrer Freundin erneut in die Seite. „Er sieht vielleicht nicht so gut aus wie Sirius, aber er ist auch ein anderer Typ, und er hat wirklich schöne Augen. Ruhig. Und er ist immer so freundlich. Und dennoch – " Sie senkte, mühsam beherrscht, ihre Stimme. „Ist er bestimmt ein Tier im Bett."

„GINNY!" rief Tonks, die gerade den lebhaften Beweis dafür erbrachte, dass tomatenrote Gesichtsfarbe in der Farbintensität noch steigerungsfähig war. „Also bitte – was erzählst du denn!"

„Nur das was ich denke. Komm schon, Tonks. Es hat doch keinen Sinn, wenn du die besten Jahre deines Lebens damit verbringst, dich nicht zu trauen, endlich mal Klartext mit ihm zu reden." Ginny nickte bekräftigend.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht schon versucht hätte, du blöde Klugscheißerin!" Tonks warf ein Kissen nach Ginny, die es leicht abwehrte – sie war immerhin mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen. „Und überhaupt, seit wann findest du Sirius denn gutaussehend?"

„Das ist eine Tatsache, keine persönliche Meinung." ging Ginny lässig auf das Ablenkungsmanöver ein. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dir das noch nicht aufgefallen wäre."

Tonks zuckte mit den Achseln – eine Diskussion über das sensationelle Aussehen ihres Cousins war ihr wesentlich lieber als eine über die komplizierte Geschichte von Remus und ihr selbst. „Natürlich ist es das, das Problem ist nur das er es auch selbst allzu gut weiß…Hey, da fällt mit übrigens ein, einmal habe ich sogar mal gesehen, wie deine Mutter rot geworden ist nachdem er ihr zugezwinkert hat."

„Nein!" Ginny warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und fing an zu lachen. „Das ist ja unglaublich! Wann war _das_ denn?"

„Als wir Weihnachten bei ihm waren." Tonks gluckste. „Damals war er gut drauf und hat den ganzen Tag gesungen, erinnerst du dich? Auf jeden Fall stolperten sie übereinander in der Küche und Sirius wirbelte sie einmal herum und sagte: _Molly, du bist ein Goldstück, was muss ich tun, damit du immer bei mir bleibst?_."

„Das hat er wirklich gesagt?" Ginny konnte sich eher an die andauernden und lauten Streitgespräche zwischen ihrer Mutter und Sirius erinnern. „Merlin, er muss mindestens zwei Flaschen Feuerwhisky intus gehabt haben!"

„Klar." Tonks grinste weiterhin. „Deine Mutter auf jeden Fall wurde knallrot und floh und er grinste nur und meinte zu mir: _Hast du´s gesehen? Ich habe es nicht verloren_."

„Ja, das sieht ihm wohl ähnlich. Aber um noch mal auf den süßen Remus Lupin zurück zu kommen… findest du nicht, das es mal Zeit ist für ein unverbindliches Treffen?"

Tonks verschluckte sich vor Schreck an ihrem Butterbier. „Wa – was? Wie stellst du dir das denn vor?"

„Komm schon, Tonks, ein bisschen mehr Fantasie! Es ist wirklich so einfach! Er ist ein arbeitsloser und hungriger Werwolf, du arbeitest für das Ministerium – ich sehe ein förmliches Treffen in deinem Büro bezüglich des neuen Werwolfgesetzes, dass dann zu einem harmlosen Dinner unter guten Freunden ausgeweitet wird. Ich sehe dich in einem umwerfenden, engen Outfit mit pinken Haaren – Remus mochte die immer besonders gerne – ich sehe einen schüchternen und dennoch ungestümen und glühenden Werwolf, ich sehe – Ha!" Ginny hatte Mühe, ernst zu bleiben.

„Ginny…"

„Ich sehe zwei entflammte Körper, eng umschlungen beim langsamen Tanz, feurige Augen und verlangende Hände, und dann, dann eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft und Begierde von zwei Liebenden." Sie gluckste. „Ganz einfach, oder? Remus erkennt _endlich_, dass du die Liebe seines Lebens bist und er nicht ohne dich sein kann. Dann irgendwann eine kleine Hochzeit, viele unheimlich süße Halbwölfchen mit karamellfarbenen Augen und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende und so weiter. Klar?"

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich und manchmal frage ich mich _ernsthaft_, woher du deine Kenntnisse über Verführung und Manipulation hast."

„Die über Verführung habe ich hier und da aufgeschnappt, alles andere natürlich von Fred und George – die dir übrigens ihre ergebensten Grüße ausrichten." Ginny lächelte Tonks zu. „Ist ja auch egal, aber Fakt ist doch – Remus ist ein Mann und was auch immer er behauptet, im Grunde seines wilden Raubtierherzens, will er doch auch nur das was alle wollen."

„…Liebe." sagte Tonks versonnen und in Gedanken.

„Genau. Also?"

„Was?" Tonks schreckte hoch.

„Was werden wir unternehmen?" fragte Ginny und ihre grünen Augen blitzen vor Begeisterung.


	3. Trockene Kekse am Grimmauld Platz

„Nein."

„Komm schon, probiere es doch wenigstens mal an!"

„Nein. Absolut nicht."

„Tonks…"

„Ginny…"

„_Warum_ denn nicht!"

Tonks zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und musterte den gewagten Fetzen, den Ginny ihr nun schon seit einer geraumen Weile schmackhaft zu machen versuchte. „Hm, warte mal - lass mich überlegen… ach so, ja: Das ist viel zu kurz. Hast du schon mal meine Oberschenkel gesehen? Diesen Anblick kann ich niemandem zumuten. Und außerdem hat es keine Träger und um der Wahrheit in´s Gesicht zu sehen, es gibt bei mir natürlich auch nicht viel was von Trägern noch gehalten werden sollte – aber darin sehe ich aus wie eine fette Planschkuh. _Darum_!!"

„Ach, so ein Blödsinn!" erwiderte Ginny energisch. „Tonks, du bist eine attraktive Person – wenn du nicht gerade deine Schweineschnauze zeigst, diese Einschränkung ist nötig – und würdest super darin aussehen. Und an deinen Oberschenkeln ist im Übrigen nichts, aber auch gar nichts, auszusetzen. Ich würde sogar sagen, dass sie außergewöhnlich schlank und formschön sind."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, Ginny. Ich meine angenommen – und ich sage nur angenommen! – ich würde diese ganze Geschichte mit dem neuen Gesetz durchziehen, ich würde auf keinen Fall so zum Essen mit ihm gehen. Auf keinen Fall. Wäre mir viel zu peinlich. Und außerdem ziehe ich sowieso keine Kleider an."

„Na gut." Ginny hängte das Kleid bedauernd zurück auf den Ständer. „Und was wäre… oh, schau mal, das ist doch schön! Hier, die Farbe steht dir bestimmt super!" Sie zerrte etwas Silbriges aus einem metallisch changierenden, leichten Stoff hervor.

„Na ja… also es ist zumindest schon mal besser als das andere…" Tonks musterte es kritisch und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, gefiel es ihr eigentlich sogar ganz gut. Es war gleichzeitig cool und elegant.

„Willst du es nicht mal anprobieren?" schlug Ginny vor und fügte wegen Tonks misstrauischem Blick sogleich hinzu: „Hey, das ist ein Kleid für alle Gelegenheiten. Das kannst du auch zum Weihnachtsball anziehen oder zu deinem Geburtstag."

„Na gut. Aber ich probiere es nur an! Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich es mir dann auch kaufe." warnte Tonks, bevor sie in der Kabine verschwand.

„Natürlich." nickte Ginny ungerührt. „Ich hol dir auch mal ein paar Schuhe – _nur zum Kucken_ selbstverständlich."

Sie schlenderte zu dem Schuhregal und griff nach einigem Überlegen nach ein paar anmutigen, schwarzen mit moderatem Absatz. „Wie wäre es denn mit diesem Paar…Hey, _nicht schlecht_!!"

Tonks war aus der Umkleide getreten und betrachtete sich unsicher von allen Seiten in dem großen Spiegel. „Ähm, wie sieht´s aus?"

„Super!" Und das meine Ginny todernst. Tonks war groß und fast knabenhaft schlank, und meistens unglücklich darüber, aber in die unterkühlte Eleganz des Kleides wurde von ihrer schmalen Figur nur noch hervorgehoben.

„Ja, also…" Also wenn sie ehrlich war, dann war dieses Kleid doch gar nicht so schlecht… „Ganz gut, oder?"

„Super." wiederholte Ginny begeistert und reichte ihr die Schuhe. „Hier, schlüpf mal kurz ´rein."

Tonks folgte der Aufforderung und drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse, was Ginny mit einem provozierenden Pfeifen kommentierte.

„Heiß heiß heiß."

„Ja, es ist gut, oder?" Nervös blickte sich Tonks nach Ginny um und zupfte an sich herum. „Ich meine, es ist nicht toll oder so, aber –"

„Doch, ist es!" unterbracht Ginny sie. Sie würde wahrscheinlich nie verstehen, warum ausgerechtet Tonks von solch großen Selbstzweifeln geplagt wurde. "Du siehst total toll aus und du solltest dir das Kleid und die Schuhe kaufen und zwar _egal für welchen Anlass_."

„Weißt du was? Du hast Recht! Danke!!" Tonks strahlte Ginny an. „Danke, dass du mich unter Androhung aller schmerzhaften Todesarten hier herein geschleift hast."

„Immer wieder gerne." Ginny musste grinsen und wies dann auf die Tür. „Ich warte schon mal draußen auf dich."

Sie trat auf die Straße, wandte ihren Kopf zur Sonne und genoss die wahrscheinlich letzten Sonnenstrahlen dieses Jahres auf ihrer Nasenspitze. Sie musste gähnen – _diese verdammten Zwillinge_, einmal würde sie noch –

„Da bin ich schon wieder!" Strahlend stand Tonks vor ihr und gab ihr einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke noch mal."

„Ist schon recht. Aber was machen wir jetzt?" Ginny schob sich ihre Sonnenbrille auf die Nase und blinzelte in den erstaunlich blauen Oktoberhimmel. „Wie wäre es mit einem Eis?"

„Ja, super Idee. Aber warte mal." Tonks hielt plötzlich inne. „Was hälst du davon – ich meine, es ist nur eine Idee, aber warum eigentlich schauen wir nicht mal bei Sirius vorbei und stauben ein Stück Kuchen ab? Wozu hat man sonst reiche Cousins?"

„Für Kuchen bin ich immer zu haben." Ginny grinste und dachte noch darüber nach, das es sich mit Sirius eigentlich nicht viel anders verhielt. „Aber können wir denn einfach so bei ihm vorbei kommen?"

„Na klar, aufräumen würde er für uns sowieso nicht." Tonks grinste schief. „Und er würde doch auch einfach so bei uns hinein schneien, sich auf die Couch werfen und nach Aufmerksamkeit und Butterbier schreien."

Ja, das klang tatsächlich ganz nach Sirius.

„Komm schon, Ginny, ich habe noch ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden. Da um die Ecke ist doch gleich ein Portschlüssel."

Ein paar Momente später stiegen sie schon die Treppenstufen zur immer noch Furcht einflößenden Eingangstür hinauf.

„Ich weiß nicht, Tonks." sagte Ginny, selber erstaunt über ihre große Nervosität, beton lässig. „Ist das nicht irgendwie ein bisschen komisch, wenn ich mitkomme? Ich meine, ist das wirklich eine gute Idee?"

„Warum sollte das keine gute Idee sein? Vielleicht ist er ja auch gar nicht da." Tonks zuckte mit den Achseln und klingelte dann. „Oder er ist da, aber gerade mit jemand anderem beschä –"

Die Eingangstür öffnete sich aber in genau dem Augenblick und nach ein paar Sekunden der Überraschung sagte Sirius schließlich perplex: „Äh - hi."

„Hallo!" trällerten die beiden jungen Frauen im Chor und Tonks sah ihren Cousin missmutig an.

„Eigentlich muss ich bei so wenig Freude über meinen Anblick schon beleidigt sein."

„Nein – nein, komm her!" Sirius grinste breit und schloss Tonks in seine Arme. „Schön dich zu sehen, bin doch selber noch nicht dazu gekommen dich zu besuchen."

„Weiß ich." sagte Tonks und hörte sich nur ein bisschen eingeschnappt an.

Sirius zog forschend eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Ginny an.

„Ist sie beleidigt?" erkundigte er sich beiläufig. „Hallo übrigens."

Ginny schloss die Augen, während er sie küsste. Sogar sein _Geruch_ war atemberaubend. „Hi Sirius. Ja, ein bisschen schon."

„Warum das, Tonks? Wir haben uns doch erst im August beim Spiel England gegen Italien gesehen."

„Ich möchte ja nicht kindisch klingen, aber so wie du das sagst hört es sich ein bisschen so an als wäre es am besten mich gar nicht zu sehen!" In diesem Augenblick klang Tonks definitiv eher hysterisch als alles andere.

„Nicht _gar nicht_, aber ein oder zwei Mal im Jahr sollten doch eigentlich ausreichen, oder? Immerhin bin ich ein erwachsender Mann und habe meine Verpflichtungen und Aufgaben und diese zu organisieren nimmt nun mal einen Großteil meiner kostbaren Zeit in Anspruch…" Seine Augen lachten, als er ihnen Tüten und Jacken abnahm, um sie an die Garderobe zu hängen.

„Deine größte Verpflichtung ist pro Woche mit drei Frauen zu schlafen, du Penner!"

„Tonks, wie kannst du nur? Du verletzt und beleidigst mich zutiefst. Drei Frauen pro Woche?! Und was soll ich an den anderen vier Tagen machen??"

Ginny grinste, als sie dem stetigen Geplänkel der beiden durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Küche folgte. Sie sah sich sorgfältig um und bemerkte dabei, dass aus dem schrecklichen, verdreckten Haus von vor einigen Jahren ein ganz annehmbarer Wohnort gewesen war. Natürlich, es war nicht so wie bei ihr oder im Fuchsbau, lebendig und gemütlich und etwas schäbig, aber es war besser als vor fünf Jahren. Das fürchterliche Portrait von Sirius Mutter und die grausame Sammlung der Hauselfen waren endlich nicht mehr vorhanden, die Oberlichter geputzt worden und so erhellte nun blasses Tageslicht den weiten Raum und die Galerie im zweiten Stock. Viele Möbel waren entfernt worden, die schwarzen Vorhänge gehörten der Vergangenheit an und an den Wänden hingen ein paar neue Fotos. Ginny blieb stehen. Fast alle zeigten Harry und Sirius, meistens in Schottland, aber es gab auch ein paar andere Bilder von ihnen. Eins zeigte beide lachend am Strand, mit ihren feuchten, schwarzen Haaren und – Ginny konnte nicht umhin als zu bemerken – muskulösen Oberkörpern und flachen Bäuchen sahen sie eher aus wie zwei Brüder mit großem Altersunterschied. Auf dem Bild daneben sah man beide im Smoking jeweils mit einer hübschen Blondine im Arm, Harry war wirklich süß – aber kein Vergleich zu Sirius, der den Anzug mit einer unglaublichen zur Schau gestellten Lässigkeit trug… Nur ungern riss sie sich von den Bildern los und ging eilig zur Küche

„Ich habe mir nur die Fotos im Flur angesehen." sagte Ginny bei ihrem Eintreten in die Küche, wo die beiden schon mit einer Kaffeekanne und tatsächlich ein bisschen Kuchen am Tisch saßen.

„Ich hole dir eben eine Tasse…" Sirius wollte aufstehen, aber Ginny winkte ab.

„Sag mir nur, wo sie sind."

„Direkt in dem Schrank hinter dir, wie immer."

Sie suchte sich aus dem Haufen ihre frühere Lieblingstasse hinaus, bauchig mit buntem Blümchenmuster. Als sie das letzte Mal daraus getrunken hatte, war Kakao darin gewesen. Die Zeiten änderten sich eben. Ginny schmunzelte und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Hier. Kekse oder Kuchen?" Tonks schob ihr beides entgegen. „Der Kuchen ist ein bisschen trocken, aber die Kekse sind OK dafür, dass sie bei _ihm_ im Schrank lagen."

„Herzchen, du musst nicht hier sein, das weißt du schon, oder?" fragte Sirius sie nachsichtig.

Ginny kicherte und nahm sich üppig von beidem. „Kannst du mir auch noch mal den Kaffee…danke."

Sirius sah sie neugierig an. Sie gefiel ihm sehr gut in dem dünnen, schwarzen Rollkragenpullover. Er betonte dezent ihre hübschen Rundungen und unterstrich ihre Blässe. Überhaupt gab es nicht viel an Ginny, dass er nicht gerne mal… Er riss sich zusammen. Er würde _nicht_ hier am Tisch sitzen und sich vorstellen, wie Ginny sich langsam auf seinen Schoß setzte und -

„Äh, also, wart ihr zusammen unterwegs?" fragte er schnell.

„Ja, haben beide frei." Tonks schaufelte sich konzentriert Sahne auf ihren Teller. „Und ich wollte mir schon seit Monaten ein Kleid kaufen und da habe ich Ginny heute Morgen beim Frühstück überredet, mit mir einkaufen zu gehen."

Das waren ja ganz neue Töne. Ginny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und warf ihrer Mitbewohnerin einen Blick zu, den diese geflissentlich ignorierte.

„Ginny wollte eigentlich nicht, kann man ihr auch nicht vorwerfen, ich bin nicht gerade bekannt als ein Fashion Victim… Zum Glück für mich teilen wir uns eine Wohnung und im Zweifelsfall kann ich mir etwas von ihr leihen."

„Ach was, ihr wohnt zusammen?" Sirius sah interessiert zwischen beiden hin und her und ein völlig unangebrachtes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. „Schlaft ihr auch zusammen in einem Bett?"

„Natürlich." Ginny fühlte einen Strom der Aufregung durch ihre Venen strömen und warf ihm einen kecken Blick zu. „Wir duschen auch zusammen."

„Mmm." Sirius konzentrierte sich völlig auf den sinnlichen Schwung ihrer Oberlippe. Was für eine ausgesprochen nette Vorstellung. Und das er sie hatte, war ausnahmsweise noch nicht mal seine Schuld. „Dann muss ich euch wohl unbedingt mal besuchen kommen."

„Ja, das solltest du definitiv." Merlin, dachte Ginny mit rasendem Herzen, flirtet er mit mir?

„Ihr sagt dann einfach Bescheid, wenn ich gehen soll, ja?" schaltete Tonks sich ein bisschen irritiert über die Richtung, die das Gespräch plötzlich genommen hatte, ein.

Sirius wandte sich ihr lächelnd zu. „Es geht ja gerade darum das eben nicht gehst."

„Pfui, Sirius. Ich bin deine Cousine ersten Grades." Tonks schüttelte sich (und der Schauder war nicht mal gespielt). „Können wir bitte über etwas anderes reden?"

„Worüber du möchtest, Herzchen."

„Wie geht´s Harry?!"

„Oh, super, er ist wirklich zufrieden in seinem Team und hat gerade…"

Und inmitten weniger Sekunden hatten sich Sirius und Tonks begeistert in ein Gespräch über Quiddich im Allgemeinen und Harry im Speziellen gestürzt, welches Ginny die Gelegenheit bot, sich endlich mal ausführlich und unentdeckt mit Sirius auseinander zu setzen.

Er hatte sich gut erholt von den 12 Jahren Gefangenschaft ins Azkaban und auch die Zeit hinter dem Schleier vor nunmehr fast drei Jahren schien ihm nicht geschadet zu haben (aber so wie Ginny es damals verstanden hatte, schienen für ihn nur sowieso wenige Minuten vergangen zu sein, als er nach einigen Wochen endlich von Beamten des Ministeriums befreit werden konnte). Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass man ihm nicht die Spuren ansah, die sein grausames und schwieriges Leben ihm hinterlassen hatten, aber gerade die Falten um seine Augen und auf der Stirn machten sein Gesicht noch markanter. Ginny war sich sicher, dass sie sich eher weniger stark von ihm angezogen gefühlt hätte, wenn sie ihn als jungen Mann getroffen hätte, sich als es nun der Fall war. Sie hatte alte Fotos von ihm gesehen, sie erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag als sie und Hermione im Hauptquartier eine alte Mappe mit den Fotos der Gründungsmitglieder gefunden hatten und sich neugierig auf die Durchsicht gestürzt hatten.

_Oh, schau mal_, hatte Hermione auf einmal gewispert, als sie durch das Album geblätterten und hatte auf ein Foto gedeutet. _Er sah schon wirklich gut aus, oder?_

_Ja,_ hatte Ginny nur geantwortet und den jungen, gerade mal 20-jährigen Sirius angesehen, wie er ihr lachend zuwinkte, sein attraktives Gesicht voller Freude und Gelächter während er Harry in einem Arm hielt und seinen anderen um den Verräter Peter Pettigrew gelegt hatte, der linkisch und unsicher in die Kamera grinste. Ihr waren die Tränen gekommen, als sie an die Ungerechtigkeit und Grausamkeit seines Lebens hatte denken müssen.

Später in den Ferien hatte sie sich zurück in das Zimmer gestohlen und das Bild als Andenken aus dem Album zu reißen, aber wie sie dann feststellen musste, hatte das schon jemand anderes (Hermione?) erledigt.

Sicher war Sirius attraktiv – wahrscheinlich einer der schönsten Männer, die sie kannte mit seinen charismatischen Gesichtszügen und klassischem Körperbau mit schmaler Taille und einem breiten Kreuz, aber was sie noch viel mehr anzog als seine grauen Augen und sein nonchalantes Grinsen war _er selbst_. Denn wer war Sirius eigentlich? Ginny war sich sicher, dass niemand (außer vielleicht Remus) ihr diese Frage beantworten könnte und sie brannte darauf, etwas davon zu erfahren. Alles, was sie je über ihr gehört hatte, waren in ihren Kindheitsjahren die üblichen Berichte und Geschichten über den Massenmörder Sirius Black gewesen und dann, als sie ihn dann selbst kennen lernte, hatte er ihr unendlich Leid getan.

Sie hatten ihn mit den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit eingesperrt und ihn mit seinen Alpträumen und Ängsten alleine gelassen – und Ginny wusste genau, dass er die gehabt haben musste. Als sie einmal auf der Suche nach ein paar Schokoladenkeksen nachts in die Küche gekommen war, hatte sie ihn dort am Herd stehend überrascht. Am ganzen Leibe zitternd, schweißnass und mit einem solch gespenstischem Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dass sie sich sehr erschrocken hatte und unbemerkt zurück ihr Zimmer geschlichen war.

Es ihr fast so vor als würde sie mittlerweile den dritten Sirius Black ihres Lebens kennen lernen, so sehr unterschieden sich die drei Männer von einander. Dabei war sich Ginny sicher, dass hinter dem amüsierten Lächeln auf seinen schmalen, doch fein geschnittenen Lippen der Horror der Vergangenheit nicht vergessen war, nie vergessen werden könnte und das seine harten Selbstvorwürfe ihn immer noch quälten. Dennoch, all das machte ihn aus. Es hörte sich grausam für sie an, aber Sirius war heute der Mann, den der Junge auf dem Foto erst noch qualvoll hatte werden müssen.

„…versuchte ich ja Ginny schon länger mal zu einem Urlaub nach Schottland zu überreden, aber sie sträubt sich immer noch."

Das hatte ihr noch gerade gefehlt. Während sie hier in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Tonks ihre These von _Ginny und Harry sind füreinander geschaffen und müssen unbedingt wieder miteinander verkuppelt werden_ verbreitet.

„Tonks." schaltete sie sich jetzt ein, „wenn du doch endlich einsehen würdest dass Harry und ich Schnee von gestern sind!"

„Siehst du?" fragte Tonks ihren Cousin triumphierend. „Sie will es noch nicht mal probieren."

„Warum nicht?" erkundigte sich Sirius gespannt bei Ginny. Nicht das er es sch wünschen würde… Verdammt, hatte er sich gerade quasi gewünscht, dass sie nicht wieder mit Harry zusammen sein würde? Er wurde wirklich mit jedem Tag ein besserer Pate.

Ginny verzog ungeduldig ihr Gesicht. Nachher kam ihm noch die Idee, Harry einen Floh in´s Ohr zu setzen. „Leute, es ist so unnötig darüber zu sprechen, es ist ewig her und ehrlich gesagt interessiere ich mich nicht mehr so für Harry." Sie hob entschuldigend die Schultern. „Sorry!"

„Du musst dich doch nicht entschuldigen." erwiderte er bedachtsam. „Menschen verlieben sich oder eben nicht. So ist das Leben."

Tonks gab einen Laut von sich der sowohl Schluchzen als auch Husten gewesen sein könnte, stand hastig auf und verschwand in Richtung Badezimmer.

Sirius sah ihr nach. „Was hat sie denn? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?"

Ginnys war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es wagen könnte ihm von Tonks Zuneigung zu erzählen und entschied sich dagegen.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Vielleicht hat sie heute einfach einen schlechten Tag?"

„Ja, vielleicht." Sirius nickte langsam und nahm Tonks Abwesenheit zum Anlass, Ginny ausführlich zu mustern. „Und was macht deine Jobsuche?"

„Mein Jobsuche?" Ginny zuckte irritiert mit den Schultern. „Ich habe einen Job, oder?"

„Ja, aber du willst doch nicht dein ganzes Leben als Verkäuferin bei deinen Brüdern arbeiten und die Tage damit verbringen, ihnen hinter herzuräumen." stellte Sirius gelassen fest.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Und was wäre so schlimm daran, wenn dem so wäre?!"

„Heikles Thema, hm?" Er grinste sie unverfroren an.

„Ja." gab sie zähneknirschend zu. Ihre gute Laune war verflogen und mit schlechtem Gewissen musste sie an das nächste Treffen mit ihren Eltern denken. Die waren nämlich immer noch der Meinung, sie würde eine Ausbildung als Heilerin in St Mungo´s anstreben… das war die Hauptbedingung für ihr Jahr voller Freizeit und Vergnügen gewesen. Dabei lag ihr jetzt nichts mehr ferner als in einen normalen, „_richtigen_" Job zurück zu gehen. Da würde sie eher zu Charlie nach Rumänien gehen und mit Drachen arbeiten – das wäre wenigstens eine interessante Aufgabe…

Die Rückkehr von Tonks riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Hier, schau mal. Süß, oder?" Sie hielt ihr ein Foto unter die Nase und wie Ginny entnervt feststellen musste, handelte es sich um Harry in der Uniform der Edinburgh Eagles. „Jetzt schau doch mal, er sieht doch wirklich – "

Ginny stand abrupt auf. „Ich muss dann auch mal los, die Zwillinge müssen mir noch den Schlüssel für morgen zurückgeben und ich habe noch einen Haufen Wäsche herumliegen."

„Äh – Ginny…" Tonks Mund fiel offen, aber Ginny hatte wirklich keine Lust sich heute noch einen einzigen Satz über Harry und sich anzuhören.

„Sirius, es war wirklich nett bei dir." Sie zwang sich zu einem neutralen Lächeln, als sie ihm förmlich die Hand schüttelte. „Danke für die Kekse."

„War der Kuchen tatsächlich so schlecht?" fragte Sirius, etwas amüsiert nach.

„Nein, er war schon in Ordnung." Ginny wollte einfach nur aus dieser Küche voller eher trauriger Erinnerungen an einen heißen Sommer, weg von Tonks fixer Idee und weg von diesen glühenden, grauen Augen, deren belustigter Herausforderung sie kaum widerstehen konnte und doch… keine andere Wahl hatte.

_Und…?!! Hat´s euch gefallen??_


	4. Der Mann, der Frau beim Küssen schwänger

Als Ginny am nächsten Morgen pünktlich zur Arbeit kam, war sie wie immer weit und breit die einzige. Da es nicht nach Regen aussah und das eine Seltenheit für diese Jahreszeit war, nahm sie sich den Käfig mit den erfreut piepsenden Minimuffs (Fred und George zollten ihnen nicht halb viel Aufmerksamkeit wie sie, was wohl der Grund für die regelrechten Begeisterungsstürme nach ihren freien Tagen war) und setzte sich mit ihnen, einer Tasse Kaffee und dem Daily Prophet auf die Treppenstufen vor der Ladentür, um endlich mal in Ruhe über ihre absolut lächerliche und unmögliche Schwäche über Sirius nachzudenken. Denn dass sie lächerlich war, stand außer Frage: Warum sonst würde sie immer noch an dieser schwärmerische Verliebtheit von früher hängen? Und der Unmöglichkeit würde auch niemand widersprochen haben: Warum sollte ausgerechnet Sirius Black sich für sie, die kleine Ginny, interessieren? Und selbst wenn er es tun würde – er würde wohl kaum etwas mit der Exfreundin seines geliebten Patensohns anfangen.

„Na ihr Süßen? Waren die beiden gestern auch nett zu euch? Hallo Fips." Sie holte sich ein fluffiges, pinkes Knäuel aus dem Käfig und kraulte ihn am Bauch.

„Klar waren wir nett zu ihnen." sagte George neben ihr, der nur Bruchteile von Sekunden vorher vor die Treppe geploppt war.

Ginny fasst sich langsam an ihr Herz, sie war noch zu geschockt um zu einer schnellen Bewegung fähig zu sein. „Willst. Du. Mich. Umbringen."

„Nein, warum würde ich das nur wollen? Nur wegen dir kommen männliche Kunden über 25 zu uns."

„Die würden trotzdem kommen. Aber danke trotzdem für die Offenlegung deiner Prioritäten." Ginny seufzte mühsam und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

„War doch nur ein Scherz." George setzte sich neben sie und gähnte. „Sorry für gestern Morgen übrigens."

Ginny gab ein verächtliches Grunzen von sich und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn du wenigstens meinen würdest was du sagtest, fiele es mir vielleicht leichter dir deine Entschuldigung anzunehmen."

„Gin… Komm schon, sei nicht so gemein zu mir. Du weißt, das vertrage ich nicht. Nicht von dir." George streichelte einen dunkelgrünen Minimuff durch die Käfigstäbe.

„Na gut." Gin lächelte ihrem Bruder zu. Sie liebte alle ihre Brüder – irgendwie sogar den blöden Percy – aber vor allem zu den Zwillingen hatte sie immer eine besondere Bindung gehabt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie als einzige nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden waren (nicht, dass Ginny auch nur das leiseste Interesse daran gehabt hätte), vielleicht lag es daran, das sie definitiv alle zum witzigen Teil der Familie gehörten (Ron und Percy waren zwar auch manchmal witzig, allerdings meistens eher unfreiwillig), sicherlich hatte es etwa damit zu tun dass die Zwillinge Ginny nie so geärgert hatten wie den Rest der Familie.

„Steht was in der Zeitung?"

„Hab noch nicht gekuckt." Ginny seufzte behaglich und hielt ihre sommersprossige Nase in die frühen Sonnenstrahlen. „Was ist mit Fred?"

„Schläft noch, das Weichei. Wer feiern kann, kann auch früh aufstehen, sag ich immer." George gähnte erneut. „Gestern in übrigens ein Typ vorbeigekommen und hat seine Telefonnummer dagelassen, sagte er würde dich kennen."

„Ah ja?" Ginny sah ihn an. „Wie hieß er denn?"

„Weiß ich nicht mehr, Fred hat´s aber aufgeschrieben. Und wenn ich jetzt sage, dass er groß und braunhaarig war, hilft es dir auch nicht weiter, so sehen nämlich alle deine Typen aus." George grinste ihr zu.

Ginny lachte und verschüttete dabei fast ihren Kaffee (zum Glück war Fips auf ihre Schulter gekrabbelt). Er hatte natürlich Recht, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern auch nur einmal einen blonden Mann geküsst zu haben.

„Was hast du gestern gemacht?"

„Nichts besonderes, war mit Tonks einkaufen und danach haben wir bei Sirius Kaffee getrunken."

„Cool! Am Grimmauld Platz?"

„Ja, es war wirklich nett und – hey, ist das da nicht Pig?"

George blickte in die gewiesene Richtung und schützte seine Augen vor der Sonne, um die winzige Eule, die torkelnd auf sie zugeflogen kam, genauer zu betrachten. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Er war es tatsächlich. Aufgeregt zwitscherte er so lange um sie herum, bis George ihn endlich einfangen und den kurzen Brief von seinem Bein lösen konnte.

„Hier, für dich."

_Hallo Ginny, _las Ginny in der ordentlichen Schrift von Hermione,

_ich bin heute beruflich in der Winkelgasse, wenn du Zeit hast könnten wir zusammen zu Mittag essen (13.30 Uhr bis 14.45 Uhr). Ich komme vor meinem Termin bei Gringott´s auf jeden Fall mal bei euch vorbei. Es gibt viel zu besprechen! _

_Viele Grüße und ich freue mich!_

_Hermione_

_PS: Ron schlägt vor, dass du Harry vor der nächsten Weltmeisterschaft wegen VIP-Karten heiratest._

_PPS: Ron würde sich auch damit einverstanden erklären, wenn du Viktor heiraten würdest. _

_PPPS: Ron sendet übrigens auch Grüße_.

Ginny lachte und reichte den Brief an ihren Bruder weiter. Ihr schoss kurz durch den Kopf, ob sie das Treffen wohl endlich mal zum Anlass nehmen könnte, Hermione zu erzählen, dass sie Victor vor ein paar Monaten zufällig abends getroffen hatte und dass dieses Treffen in seinem Hotelzimmer geendet hatte… Ginny war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sie reagieren würde – und außerdem, selbst wenn es ihr egal sein sollte, die wesentlich wichtigere Frage war doch, ob sie Ron davon erzählen würde und Ginny tendierte eher dazu, diese Frage zu bejahen.

Der Vormittag lief so schleppend an wie selten – normalerweise gab es wochentags ab 10 Uhr einen konstanten Strom von Kunden (an Wochenenden und während Schulferien war es natürlich immer brechend voll), aber an diesem Vormittag saßen sie noch nach halb elf nahezu tatenlos auf der Vordertreppe herum. George hatte zwei riesige Eisbecher bei Fortescue gekauft und so vertrieben sie sich die Zeit mit dem Beobachten der zeitweise vorbeibummelnden Einkäufer – größtenteils kleine Gruppen von älteren Hexen aus der Provinz, die für einen Tagesausflug nach London gekommen waren und, aufgeregt schnatternd und neugierige Blicke werfend, an ihren vorbeizogen (zweien konnte Ginny als Mitbringsel für ihre Enkel einen Minimuff aufschwatzen). Ansonsten passierte rein gar nichts – bis sie beide durch einen schrillen Schrei aus ihrer Lethargie gerissen wurden. George tippe Ginny an und wies auf Hermione, die völlig ungeachtet ihres adretten Businesskostüms auf sie zustürmte.

Ginny sprang auf. „Hermione!"

„Hallo Ginny!" quietsche Hermione glücklich und sie fielen sich in die Arme.

„Du siehst toll aus!" sagte Ginny und meinte es aus vollem Herzen. Seitdem Hermione mit Ron zusammen war, achtete sie mehr als vorher auf ihr Äußeres – was einen positiven Effekt vor allem auf ihre Haare gehabt hat.

„Du auch – hey, George! Wie geht´s dir?"

„Wonnig wie ein junger Pfirsich, so frisch und ausgeruht…"

„Ah - schön!" Hermione warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und wandte sich dann an Ginny. „Also ich muss gleich los, sag mir nur schnell ob das heute Mittag klappt…"

„Ich denke schon, wenn wir nicht um halb zwei einen riesigen Ansturm nach Schleimbomben bekommen… warum ist Ron eigentlich nicht mitgekommen?"

Hermione seufzte teilnahmsvoll. „Er tut sich wirklich schwer mit dem Lernen für die Aufnahmeprüfungen und ist zu Hause geblieben, auch wenn er selbstverständlich lieber bei euch wäre."

Ginny und George tauschten einen wissenden Blick. Lernen für die Aufnahmeprüfungen, von wegen! Einen entspannten Tag mit seinem Besen wollte der sich machen.

„Komisch, sonst bist du immer so klug – aber bei Ron setzt dein Gehirn regelmäßig aus!" sprach George laut aus, was auch Ginny dachte.

„Was soll das denn heißen?" erhitzte sich Hermione sofort.

„Na ja, wir wissen doch alle, dass Ron kein Buch mit seinem knochigen Arsch anschauen wird… warum bist du eigentlich immer noch mit ihm zusammen?!" George schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

Hermione verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Weil ich keine so misstrauische und schwarzseherische Person bin wie du! Ich vertraue Ron und bin sehr glücklich mit ihm zusammen zu sein und nicht mit _dir_, denn du kannst mir glauben, George, wenn dem so wäre, ich würde dein Essen vergiften!"

„Hermione!!" George sah für einen Augenblick tatsächlich ein bisschen gekränkt aus. „Also weißt du, manchmal bist du wirklich unsensibel und genau deswegen, _genau deswegen_, würde ich´s essen!"

Ginny kicherte in sich hinein und schob sich an den beiden Streithähnen vorbei. „Ja, gut – Hermione, sagtest du nicht gerade etwas von deinem Termin…?"

„Ja, danke." Hermione schoss den strahlenden George mit Blicken ab. „Also, um halb zwei im Tropfenden Kessel?"

„Ja, klar. Bis dann."

„Was hattest du denn eigentlich bei Gringott´s zu tun?" Ginny schob sich eine Gabel voller Pommes frites mit Mayo in den Mund.

„Ach, es ging nur um die vorgezogene Eigenkapitalaufstockung von B.ELFE.R, du weißt ja wie das ist. Erst die mühsame Übereinstimmung mit dem Aufsichtsrat und jetzt dieser ganze Papierkram." Hermione winkte geschäftig ab. „Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, wo mir den Kopf steht! Aber erzähl doch lieber mal, wie es dir geht."

„Ähm." Ginny kam sich gerade äußerst belanglos vor. „Also, mir geht es super… kann wirklich nicht klagen."

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Jetzt?" Ginny verstand die Frage nicht so ganz. „Also, jetzt gehe ich wieder arbeiten."

„Nein, das meine ich doch nicht! Ich hatte eigentlich gemeint, was du beruflich machen möchtest!"

„Mm." Ginny schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Habe ich mir eigentlich noch nicht überlegt, können wir vielleicht auch über was an –"

„Wie, du hast dir das noch nicht überlegt?" Hermione starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Ich dachte, du wolltest ein Jahr nach der Schule jobben und dann etwas Richtiges machen! Wolltest du nicht Heilerin werden?"

„Nö, wollte ich nicht und außerdem – etwas Richtiges…!" wiederholte Ginny ein bisschen ärgerlich. Warum in aller Welt ritten alle nur darauf herum?? „Was soll das denn heißen? Als ob das was ich jetzt mache nichts Richtiges wäre!"

„Ich meinte ja nur." sagte ihre Freundin verblüfft. „Also – also sehe ich das richtig wenn du –"

„Ja, das siehst du richtig." fiel Ginny ihr rüde in´s Wort. „Aber darüber möchte ich jetzt nicht reden."

„Ähm – in Ordnung." Hermione war sichtbar verdattert. „Und – ja, und was machst du sonst so? Und hast du was von Luna gehört?"

„Ja." Ginny nickte. „Wusstest du das nicht? Sie arbeitet für´s Ministerium, Abteilung für diplomatische Beziehungen zu magischen Geschöpfen."

Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Hermione _hoffte_, sich verhört zu haben. „Was?? Luna?? Im _diplomatischen_ Dienst?!"

„Ehrlich." Sie musste beim Gedanken daran lachen. „Ja, ich weiß. Als sie es mir erzählt hat, konnte ich es auch kaum glauben. Aber du weißt schon, rein in die Organisation und von innen aufmischen. Danach die Weltherrschaft."

„Oh mein Gott…" Hermione war zu bestürzt, um weiter zu essen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. _Luna…!_ Ungeheuerlich. Sonst noch irgendwas, das ich unbedingt wissen müsste?"

„Na ja, also…" Ginny beugte sich vor. „Es gibt da noch was ganz interessantes!"

„Was hast du gemacht??" In Hermiones Augen hatte sich ein Funke Neugier nach profanem Klatsch durch die energische Sachlichkeit geboxt.

„Ich hab neulich Victor getroffen, bei einem Konzert im Joe´s und – also ich hatte ihn zuerst gar nicht gesehen, war mit ein paar Freunden an der Bar und plötzlich fasst mich jemand an die Schulter und brüllt: Bist du nicht Ginny Weasley? Ich habe mich natürlich total erschrocken und den ganzen Whisky über mich gekippt, aber er war´s tatsächlich."

„Wirklich? Und weiter? Ich meine, nicht das es mich noch interessierte…"

„Natürlich. Er sah gut aus! Hat die Jahre jetzt ein bisschen länger und – er war wegen einem Spiel in London und danach mit seinen Freunden noch weg gegangen und da haben wir uns getroffen! Irre, oder?"

Hermione senkte aufgeregt ihre Stimme. „Und? Habt ihr was – äh, ist da etwas passiert?!"

Ginny öffnete den Mund mit der Absicht, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen aber im letzten Augenblick verließ sie der Mut. „Nein. Nein."

„Da hast du aber etwas verpasst." Hermione wurde etwas rot und räusperte sich.

„J-ja, wahrscheinlich." stimmte Ginny ihr verlegen zu. Sie war jetzt doch ganz froh, Hermione nicht die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben, denn zu der hätte auch gehört, dass Viktor zwar ein ganz passabler Küsser war, aber in allen andern Aspekten ihres Zusammenseins an wenig anderes als seinen eigenen Vorteil gedacht hatte. Nach einer halben Stunde auf dem Hotelzimmer hatte Ginny ihn schnöde sitzen lassen.

„Bestimmt kannst du es noch mal nachholen, es hat doch noch keinen Mann gegeben, der dir nicht widerstanden hat!"

„Ach, die gibt es natürlich auch." Ginny lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß gar nicht wie alle immer darauf kommen, dass –"

Hermione warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Weil es nun mal so ist, Ginny. Männer stehen auf dich, das ist eben so." Sie sah ihre Freundin ohne jegliche Spur von Neid an. „Hast du eigentlich schon die Einladung von Neville bekommen?"

„Von Neville? Wozu? Nein, habe ich nicht."

„Na, zu seiner Verlobung mit Kay!" Hermione strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht. „Ist das nicht toll?! Das wird ein ganz großes Fest, eine riesiger Ball. Harry will auch kommen."

„Ich habe keine Einladung bekommen!" Ginny fühlte sich ein wenig gekränkt, immerhin waren sie und Neville immer gute Freunde gewesen. Und sie hatte ihm damals einen riesigen Gefallen getan, als sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gegangen war!!

„Die kommt schon noch, wir haben unsere auch erst gestern bekommen. Kennst du Kay eigentlich?"

„Jaa… hab sie mal getroffen, aber so richtig erinnern kann ich mich nicht mehr." Schemenhaft war da eine zierlich Blondine mit braunen Augen, ein strahlender Neville und allgemeines, männliches Erstaunen darüber, dass was Neville für eine Freundin hatte. „Sie sah ganz gut aus, oder?"

„Ja, Ron hat den ganzen Abend von nichts anderem mehr geredet, ich – _nein, ist es etwa schon so spät_?!"

„Ich – wa-was? Ja, also…" Ginny sah auf ihre Uhr, während Hermione hastig aufstand und ihre Mappen zusammen klaubte. „Musst du schon los, es ist doch –"

„Ja, ich habe noch etwas eingeschoben, _so ein Mist_, wo ist denn nur – tut mir furchtbar leid, Ginny, aber ich muss wirklich flitzen!" Sie gab Ginny einen hastigen Kuss.

„Ähm, ja…"

„Warum kommst du uns nicht mal im Fuchsbau besuchen? Deine Eltern möchten sich sowieso mal mit dir unterhalten, glaube ich…"

Ja, darauf würde Ginny wetten! „Klar, ich…"

„Merlin, ich muss los! War toll dich mal wieder zu sehen! Lass die Rechnung an mich schicken, kann ich als Kundenaquise absetzen… "

Und dann saß Ginny alleine am Tisch.

„Hey… was ist denn mit dir los? War´s voll heute?" Tonks blickte ihrer Mitbewohnerin teilnahmsvoll entgegen, als die am Abend in die Küche geschlichen war.

Ginny sank langsam auf den Küchenstuhl. „Ich habe mich heute mit Hermione getroffen."

„Ah." sagte Tonks verstehend und schob ihr die Salzstangen hinüber. „Klar. Ja, da ist man erst mal erschlagen."

„Merlin." sagte Ginny schwach. „Ich fühle mich irgendwie so…unbedeutend."

„Ja, glaub ich. Ging sogar mir so als ich sie im Sommer getroffen haben… Ist schon der Wahnsinn, was sie innerhalb von zwei Jahren erreicht hat, oder? Aber sie hat sich ja schon immer sehr für Belfer eingesetzt."

„Es heißt nicht Belfer, Tonks." sagte Ginny, in bester Imitation der entrüsteten Hermione, „sondern –"

„B – ELFE – R!!" krähte Tonks lachend. „Ich weiß! Lass mich bloß in Ruhe damit, Kingsley hat mir vorgestern erst ihren offiziellen Antrag auf Gleichberechtigung der Elfen in der magischen Gemeinschaft gezeigt. Hab mich fast auf den Pott gesetzt vor Lachen, die Rechtsabteilung schiebt schon Oberpanik. Wahrscheinlich erlassen sie das Gesetz sofort, nur um sich nicht auf einen Rechtsstreit mit ihr einlassen zu müssen!"

„Das würde sie aber um ihren ganzen Spaß bringen!"

„Das ist sicher… ach schau mal, das wollte ich dir noch zeigen. Ist heute mit Eulenpost gekommen." Sie reichte Ginny einen perlmuttfarben glänzenden Brief.

Das musste die Einladung sein, von der Hermione gesprochen hatte... Ginny klappte den Umschlag gespannt auf.

_Zur unserer großen Verlobungsfeier laden wir herzlich ein…_

_Kay Thomson und Neville Longbottom_

_am 12. November um 20:00 Uhr_

_im Großen Saal von Ashford Castle,_

_Um Antwort wird gebeten spätestens bis zum…_

Ginny legte die Einladung auf den Tisch. „Am 12. November? Das ist ja schon bald, in weniger als zwei Wochen!"

„Ja. Zum Glück habe ich schon gestern mein Kleid gekauft." Tonks grinste dankbar und auch etwas verlegen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Übrigens – tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Das war echt daneben."

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, aber hör bitte auf, so von Harry und mir zu reden, das nervt mich einfach."

„Ja, natürlich." murmelte Tonks.

„Sehr gut. Warst du noch lange bei ihm?" erkundigte sich Ginny, unbekümmert klingend.

„Ja, wir haben noch zusammen Abend essen. Aber sag doch mal." sagte Tonks bemüht unverbindlich und schon beim Klang dieser drei Worte war Ginny klar, dass sie zumindest etwas _ahnen_ musste.

„Ja, was denn?"

„Sag mal, du und Sirius – was war das denn eigentlich?"

Sie hatte jetzt verschiedene Möglichkeiten: Die erste war das totale und empörte Abstreiten aller Unterstellungen – wahrscheinlich könnte sie Tonks davon überzeugen, aber es war immer schwierig danach einzulenken, ohne verdiente Vorwürfe zu bekommen. Die zweite war das genau Gegenteil: Sie würde einfach zugeben, dass sie eine kleine Schwäche für ihn und sein umwerfendes Lächeln hatte, das ging schließlich fast allen Frauen so, die seinen Weg kreuzen. Es wäre doch schon fast seltsam wenn es Ginny da nicht genauso ginge. Natürlich wäre diese Taktik nur fair gegenüber Tonks (schließlich wusste sie auch von Remus), aber irgendwie wäre es Ginny trotzdem lieber, wenn davon niemand wüsste. Also entschied sie sich für die altbewährte Methode der Diplomatie: Eine kluge Mischung aus wenig Wahrheit und viel Zurückhaltung, eingepackt von erstaunt blickenden Augen und freundlichem Lächeln.

„Wieso, was war?"

„Na – erzähl mir bloß nicht, dass du das nicht gemerkt hättest!" Tonks folgte ihr aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer. „Ihr habt total mit einander geflirtet!"

„Ach – das." Ginny drehte sich zu ihr um und lächelte. „Das ist doch irgendwie normal wenn man mit Sirius zusammen ist, oder? Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es macht mir wirklich Spaß endlich mal jemanden zu kennen, mit dem ich flirten kann ohne das es irgendwelche Konsequenzen hat…"

Tonks fiel förmlich in ihren Sessel vor Lachen. „Ohne dass es irgendwelche… Hallo, muss ich die tatsächlich daran erinnern, dass dein Flirtpartner Sirius war? _Der_ Sirius? Der einzige Mann der Welt, der eine Frau wahrscheinlich schon beim Küssen schwängern kann? Meine liebe Ginny, alles was er macht hat Konsequenzen. Das liegt bei uns in der Familie."

Ginny musste mitlachen. „Du übertreibst! Und außerdem – komm schon, es macht wirklich Spaß mit ihm!"

Tonks starrte sie ungläubig an. „Du stehst nicht zufällig auf ihn, oder so?!"

„Äh, nein." sagte Ginny etwas nervös und hoffte eindringlich, dass ihr gerade nur so warm wurde, weil das Kaminfeuer gerade aufgeflammt war.

Tonks hatte ihre Augen forschend auf sie geheftet. „Sicher?!"

„Ja." Ginny nickte und räusperte sich entschieden. „Hallo?! Warum sollte ich auf ihn stehen? Und warum sollte ich dich anlügen?"

„Eben." sagte Tonks langsam. „Warum solltest du?"

_Und…hat´s euch gefallen? Wie wär´s mit ´nem kleinen comment…?_


	5. Dumm und oberflächlich?

Ginny lag mit offenen Augen im Bett und starrte an ihre verzauberte Schlafzimmerdecke, die einen sternenklaren, dunkelblauen Nachthimmel zeigte.

Natürlich stand sie auf ihn, das war völlig außer Frage und wenn sie Tonks heute noch vom Gegenteil hatte überzeugen können, dann lag es in ihren Schauspielkünsten und an Tonks Glauben daran, dass sie sie nie belügen würde.

Warum auch ausgerechnet Sirius…?!!

Aber wie auch nicht??

Sirius…

Ginny schloss ihre Augen.

Vielleicht stand sie ja wirklich nicht auf ihn? Vielleicht interessierte sie sich auch nur für ihn, weil es normalerweise anderes herum war. Verdammt noch mal – normalerweise war _sie_ es doch, die die Männer in Aufruhr versetzte und es gefiel ihr einfach, plötzlich auf einmal jemanden getroffen zu sein, der es in dieser Hinsicht ohne weiteres mit ihr aufnehmen konnte.

Ja, das konnte sein… aber weitaus wahrscheinlich war immer noch, dass sie sich schlicht und einfach verliebt hatte.

Sie stöhnte verzweifelt.

Und dann dieser ganze Trubel mit ihrer Ausbildung…sie würde sich unbedingt bei ihren Eltern melden müssen, ihre Mutter war tatsächlich noch in der Lage ihr einen Heuler in den Laden zu schicken. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr seit dem Besuch von Charlie Anfang September gesehen, wo sie ihnen erzählt hatte, noch keine Rückmeldung auf ihre Bewerbung für St Mungo´s bekommen zu haben. Hatte sie auch tatsächlich nicht, was vermutlich daran lag, dass sie sich nie bei St Mungo´s beworben hatte.

Sie würde darüber mit jemandem reden müssen, sonst lief sie Gefahr zu explodieren.

Und sie wusste auch schon, zu wem sie nach Ladenschluss gehen würde.

„Hi Remus!" Ginny strahlte ihn an. Sie freute sich immer, ihn zu sehen.

„Ginny, komm doch rein. Du holst dir ja den Tod." Remus lächelte und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Gib mir deine Jacke…"

„Bitte schön." Sie wickelte sich aus ihrem Schal und sah sich in dem engen und dunklen Flur um. „Das ist also deine Wohnung."

„Ja." Es war ein leises Seufzen bei diesem Wort zu hören. „Und bitte keine Kommentare darüber, wie schön es ist. Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist."

„Ich würde doch meinen ehemaligen Lehrer nie anlügen." Ginny kicherte. „Zuviel Respekt und so." Sie folgte ihm in die unwesentlich hellere Küche. „Störe ich dich oder kann ich ein bisschen bleiben?"

„Ein bisschen bleiben kannst, ich bin nur später zum Abendessen eingeladen." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes beförderte Remus den Wasserkessel auf den Herd, welcher automatisch zu dampfen begann. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Sag mal, wusstest du eigentlich schon immer, was du werden wollst? Und wie bist du Lehrer geworden, auf dem normalen Bildungsweg oder mit…Umwegen?"

„Aha." Remus lächelte sanft. „Keine Ahnung, was du machen sollst?"

„Nöö." Ginny stieß einen langen Seufzer aus.

„Und warum bist du hier bei mir?"

Ginny hatte ihr Kinn auf ihrer Hand abgestützt und sah ihm zu, wie er zwei angemackte Teetassen auf den Tisch stellte und ihr ein paar bröckelige Kekse anbot. „Zuerst einmal finde ich dich sehr nett. Und dann du wahrscheinlich auch der einzige Mensch bist, mit dem ich mich darüber unterhalten möchte und der außerdem noch in der Lage ist, unbefangen und wertfrei über etwas zu urteilen."

„Das ist aber ein nettes Kompliment, Ginny." Und dem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, freute Remus Lupin sich wirklich darüber. Ginny war entzückt. Es gab nur wenig Menschen, die sie so bewunderte wie ihm und denen sie von ganzem Herzen auch noch uneingeschränktes, persönliches Glück wünschte.

„Gerne geschehen, Remus, aber es ist wahr."

Remus schenkte ihnen Tee ein. "Dann erzähl doch mal."

Ginny schob sich einen Keks in den Mund und schluckt ihn bedächtig herunter, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. „Ähm, weißt du… ich bin jetzt seit einem Jahr mit der Schule fertig und eigentlich – also, ich hatte natürlich auch die Karriereberatung und – aber irgendwie ist das alles nicht so das Richtige für mich – ähm, hört es sich sehr idiotisch an, wenn ich sage dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, als was ich machen soll, wenn ich groß bin?"

„Du bist doch jetzt schon recht groß." Remus Augen lächelten.

Ginny lachte. „Wer hätte das gedacht, du bist nicht nur sensibel sondern auch noch witzig!"

„Eigentlich nicht, die witzigen Typen waren immer andere als ich. Was ist eigentlich damals bei deiner Karriereberatung heraus gekommen?"

„Pff, lauter _Müll_. Sie haben mir gesagt, ich solle _Heilerin_ werden, also ehrlich, als ob mir das Spaß machen könnte…"

„Also," Remus räusperte sich vorsichtig, „das soll jetzt nichts anderes sein als meine persönliche Meinung, aber als Heilerin kann ich mir dich auch nicht vorstellen… Was würde dir denn sonst Spaß machen?"

Ginny seufzte. „Siehst du, und hier ist der Punkt an dem ich jedes Mal scheitere. Ich weiß nur genau was ich nicht machen will, über allem anderen liegt ein undurchschaubarer Nebel."

„Wie wäre es denn, wenn du einfach mal etwas anderes ausprobierst? Ich meine, den Job wechselst. Fang doch aus Spaß einfach mal in einer Buchhandlung an. Oder vielleicht in einem Restaurant."

„Ja, aber… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das meinen Eltern sagen soll." Ginny zog den Kopf schuldbewusst ein. „Weißt du – es könnte nämlich durchaus sein, dass die beiden durch einen sehr dummen Zufall immer noch denken, dass ich in ein paar Wochen eine Ausbildung in St Mungo´s anfange."

„Hm. Du hast dich nicht getraut, es ihnen zu sagen?"

„Nö."

„Musst du aber." Remus seufzte. „Ich weiß, das hört sich spießig und altmodisch an, aber sag es ihnen gleich. Je länger du es aufschiebst, desto – " desto wütender wird deine Mutter sein, hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen. „ – desto schwieriger wird es auch für dich."

Ginny sah ihn an als ob sie genau wisse, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. „Ich sitze in der Scheiße, oder?"

„Nicht in der Scheiße. Aber es wäre definitiv leichter gewesen, wenn du von Anfang an ehrlich zu ihnen gewesen wärst." Das wunderte ihn eigentlich, denn Ginny war doch sonst auch kein Mensch, der mit seiner Meinung hinter dem Berg hielt. „Das sollte jetzt natürlich kein Vorwurf sein."

„Mm." Es war natürlich genau das, was Ginny erwartet hatte und von dem sie wusste, dass es der einzig, richtige Weg war. Aber… „Aber wie wäre es denn…"

Ein Blick mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen brachte sie wieder zum Schweigen. „Was? Es ihnen nicht zu sagen? Ihnen bei jedem Besuch eine spannende Geschichte über die netten Kollegen aufzutischen? Komm schon, Ginny. Du weißt, dass das nicht geht."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen!" sagte sie entrüstet. „Ich wollte vorschlagen – also, ich wollte vorschlagen dass vielleicht du – also, ich meine ja nur, weil du der einzige bist, den Mum nie anschreien würde…"

Die Augenbrauen wanderten noch ein Stück höher.

„Schon gut. War ja gar nicht ernst gemeint." murmelte sie resignierend und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Kacke, Mann."

„Du darfst es dir selbst auch nicht zu schwer machen. Weißt du, je mehr unter Druck du dich setzt, desto weniger Sinnvolles kommt am Ende heraus. Sprich mit deinen Eltern, sag Ihnen dass du nicht Heilerin wirst und einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit benötigst, um deinen Weg zu finden…"

„Und wenn – und wenn ich einfach keinen Weg habe?! Ich meine, ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass ich dumm und oberflächlich bin und deswegen keinen Plan habe?"

„Menschen tun sich immer schwer, Lügen zu glauben, Ginny."

„Ohh… Remus, du bist irgendwie ein toller Mann!" Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du sagst immer genau das, was man gerne hören möchte. Wieso hast du eigentlich nie geheiratet?"

„Hat sich nie ergeben." Remus Lupin sah auf seine Teetasse hinunter. „Ich war nie der Typ für lange Beziehungen."

„Aber möchtest du das nicht haben? Wenigstens irgendwann man? Ich meine, eine Frau und Kinder und ein kleines Häuschen im Grünen?"

„Ach Ginny." Er kratzte seine angegrauten Schläfen. „Die Anzahl der Frauen, welche bereit sind, mit mittellosen Werwölfen eine Familie zu gründen, ist verschwindend gering."

„Aber es gibt sie. Du weißt doch." Sie fing leise an zu singen. „Everybody finds somebody someplace, there's no telling where love may appear..."

„Irgendwann hört man auf, daran zu glauben." Mit einer abgehackten Bewegung war Remus aufgestanden und räumte die leere Teekanne in seine Spüle.

Ginny ließ ihren Blick durch die trostlose Küche wandern. Es war wirklich fürchterlich hier, kein Wunder dass er so deprimiert war. Sie kam zwar aus einer Familie, die immer wenig Geld zur Verfügung gehabt hatte, aber im Fuchsbau war es nie armselig oder trist gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie die alten Pullover ihrer Brüder anziehen müssen und natürlich hatte es sie sehr gestört, dass sie höchstens alle drei Jahre einmal in den Urlaub gefahren waren, aber es hatte ihr nie _wirklich_ an etwas gemangelt. Als Draco Malfoy sie als arm bezeichnet hatte, hatte sie diese Anschuldigung nicht verärgert, nur die respektlose Weise, in der er von ihrer Familie gesprochen hatte… Und die hatte für Ginny immer Reichtum bedeutet. Sie waren sieben Geschwister gewesen und hatten ihren Eltern so manchen Nervenzusammenbruch beschert, aber mit dem Stress potenzierte sich eben auch das Glück.

Als Ginny auf den maroden Küchenschrank blickte, fiel ihr ein perlmuttfarbener Umschlag auf. „Oh, hat Neville dir auch eine Einladung geschickt? Kommst du?"

Remus blickte von seinem Abwaschzauber auf und nickte. „Ja, ich denke schon."

„Und mit wem? Schon ein Date?" Ginny sah ihn neugierig an.

Remus lachte etwas verlegen. „Ich dachte, dieses Aspekt hätte ich dir gerade erläutert…also, ich werde kein besonderes Date haben. Vielleicht fordere ich dich also mal zum Tanzen auf."

„Ja, mach das. Würde mich wirklich freuen." Ginny nickte und entschloss sich plötzlich zu etwas. „Hat Tonks sich schon bei dir gemeldet?"

„Äh – nein, warum. Wollte sie denn?" Remus starrte sie verdutzt an.

„Ja, sie hat da irgendwas gesagt… es soll ein neues Gesetz geben und sie wollte sich deswegen mal mit dir zusammensetzen…"

Remus wurde eine Spur blasser. „Hat sie – hat sie gesagt, worum es gehen soll?"

„Nein – also, ich habe nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass es etwas Schlimmes ist, nur…nur eine Menge nerviger Papierkram." sagte Ginny hastig. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt, dass er sich Sorgen machte. „Also, sie wollte nur mal – darüber sprechen, denke ich. Um – um dir zu helfen."

„Ah." machte Remus und es war völlig klar, dass ihm das nicht recht war.

Ginny stieg das Blut in den Kopf. Verdammt, so war das eigentlich nicht geplant gewesen. „Ich – äh – kann aber auch sein, dass ich das was falsch verstanden habe. Muss sie noch mal… ähm, fragen."

„Ja." Remus nickte unbehaglich und warf dann einen Blick auf die Küchenuhr. „Du – ich…"

„Ja, schon in Ordnung." Ginny stand auf. „Du musst so langsam mal los… dann schaue ich am besten mal gleich bei meinen Eltern vorbei." Es schüttelte sie.

„Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden." Remus ging ihr langsam in den Flur, wo sie in ihre Jacke schlüpfte und griff dann ebenfalls nach seinem Schal. „Sie werden dich schon verstehen. Sie lieben dich sehr."

Ginny schnaubte ein wenig verächtlich. „Ja, genau. Wo gehst du jetzt hin?"

„Sirius." Remus lächelte, Sirius hatte diesbezüglich keine Einwände gelten lassen. Nachdem er einmal Remus´ Wolfshöhle (so hatte er es genannt) gesehen hatte, hatte Remus jeden Tag am Grimmauld Platz zum Abendessen zu erscheinen und auch wenn er sich anfangs ein wenig gesträubt hatte… er wusste dass es die beste Alternative war. Und davon mal abgesehen… was hatte Sirius noch zu ihm gesagt?

„_Remus, wir kennen uns nun wirklich schon zu lange um uns noch vor dem anderen zu schämen_."

Nach einem reichhaltigen, ausgezeichneten Dinner (zubereitet von einer vor Hermione panisch verborgenen gehaltenen Hauselfen) begleitet von viel Rotwein, wanderten sie zu ihren angestammten Plätzen vor dem Kamin und ließen dem Wein noch Cognac folgen, so dass Remus sich bald angenehm schläfrig fühlte und sich ausgiebig streckte.

„Weißt du, wer heute bei mir war? Ginny."

„_Ginny_." wiederholte Sirius ihren Namen mit Genuss.

„M-hm, die Frau, die dich nicht interessiert."

„Ach ja." Sirius sah seinen Freund mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln an. „Ich vergaß."

„Sirius!" entfuhr es Remus, dann senkte er seine Stimme: „Das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Werde ich auch nicht! Versprochen." Der dunkelhaarige Mann machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Was wolltest du mir sagen?"

„Das sie ein bisschen unter Druck steht, die Arme. Sie muss langsam mal eine Ausbildung anfangen und weißt du, was sie zu mir gesagt hat?" Remus musste bei der Erinnerung daran lachen. „Dass sie dumm und oberflächlich sei."

Sirius lachte. „Ich kenne sie nicht so gut wie du, aber ich würde mal stark vermuten dass sie weder dumm noch oberflächlich ist."

„Habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Aber wie auch immer… sie weiß einfach nicht, was sie machen soll. Das und wahrscheinlich steckt auch noch eine riesige Portion Ablehnung gegen den Druck von ihren Eltern dahinter, sie ist unheimlich dickköpfig. Hat mich fast an ein bisschen an dich erinnert."

„Tatsächlich? Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Das sie natürlich Zeit braucht, um das herauszufinden, aber dass sie sich darauf auch einlassen muss… Und das sie vor allem mal mit ihren Eltern reden muss. Davor hat sie, glaube ich, am meisten Angst."

„Kein Wunder. Molly Weasley ist durchaus Angst einflößend." Sirius grinste bei seiner Erinnerung.

„Hm… sag mal, hast du was wegen einem neuen Werwolfgesetz gehört?"

„Ich? Nö. Warum, soll es ein Neues geben?"

„Sie hat so was gesagt… dass Nymphadora mit mir reden wollte. Ich mach mir ein bisschen Sorgen. Hast du wirklich nichts gehört?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Komm schon, es wird schon nichts Schlimmes sein! Die neuen Verantwortlichen sind doch recht liberal eingestellt, oder?"

„Ja, hat sie auch gesagt, aber warum würde sich Nymphadora sonst mit mir treffen wollen?!"

Sirius lachte. „Merlin, Remus, wenn du nicht bald aufhörst sie Nymphadora zu nennen, wird sie sich sicher gar nicht mehr mir dir treffen wollen."

„Ich kann sie nicht Tonks nennen." murmelte Remus. „Das ist so – unweiblich."

Sirius starrte seinen Freund für einige Augenblicke sprachlos an, dann warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte hemmungslos vor Lachen. „Unweiblich! Ha!"

„Sirius…"

Der wischte sich wimmernd die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Weißt du, Tonks _ist_ einfach unweiblich, deswegen nennen wir sie auch so."

Remus war nicht einer Meinung mit seinem Freund, aber jede versuchte Erklärung hätte Sirius nur noch weiter zum Lachen gebracht und ihm außerdem noch viel Angriffsfläche für mögliche Spekulationen geboten, also schwieg er lieber und griff nach seinem Glas.

Ungefähr während der gleichen Zeit saß Ginny mit ihren Eltern in der Küche im Fuchsbau und ließ sich ein nahezu riesiges Stück Käsekuchen schmecken. Die Begrüßung ebenso wie das Abendessen waren sehr herzlich gewesen, aber irgendetwas in ihr zweifelte, dass der Abschied ebenso harmonisch verlaufen würde. Ginny bedauerte ein wenig die Abwesenheit von Ron und Hermione, sie wusste dass sie beide in ihrer Position bestärkt und verteidigt hätten.

„Und? Bist du schon aufgeregt wegen deiner Ausbildung?" Ihr Vater strahlte sie an, sie war immer sein Liebling gewesen. Das machte ihre Situation nicht gerade einfacher.

„Ähm…" Ginny bemerkt plötzlich, das ihre Hand so sehr zitterte, dass ihre Gabel gegen den Teller schlug. Hastig legte sie sie zur Seite. „Wisst ihr, es… hat sich in der letzten Zeit ein bisschen etwas geändert und…"

Ihre Eltern sahen sie ein wenig befremdet an und nach einem tiefen Atemzug sprach sie es endlich aus.

„Ich, ähm, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, ob Heilerin wirklich der richtige Beruf für mich wäre."

„Nein? Warum nicht?" Ihre Mutter sah sie aus großen Augen an. „Ginny, das ist doch bestimmt nur die Aufregung, es ist ganz normal dass man sich vor einem so einschneidenden Augenblick ein paar Gedanken macht."

„Ja, deine Mutter sagt es. Du hast ein bisschen Bammel, da solltest du dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen." beruhigend strich Arthur Weasley seiner Tochter über den Arm.

„Nein, ihr versteht nicht, ich… ich will wirklich nicht mehr Heilerin werden!"

„Aber warum solltest du das nicht mehr wollen?" fragte ihre Mutter verblüfft nach. „Es schien doch immer ein ernsthafter Plan von dir zu sein!"

„Ja, aber jetzt will ich nicht mehr, ich weiß es genau!!" Ginny musste sich zwingen, einigermaßen Ruhe zu bewahren, aber sie spürte ihr Temperament schon brodeln.

„Ginny!" sagte ihr Vater eindringlich. „Du hast doch immer gesagt, dass –"

„Nein, Dad!" sagte sie laut. „_Ihr_ habt das immer gesagt, seitdem ich die Karriereberatung in Hogwards gemacht habe."

„Aber Ginny, es war doch abgemacht dass du dieses eine Jahr – "

„Ja, schon – aber ich habe es mir eben anders überlegt!!"

Ihre Mutter starrte sie an. „Und – also, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist, _was gedenkst du zu tun_?"

„Das weiß ich doch auch nicht!" _Bleib ruhig_, sagte sie sich eindringlich.

„Ach und jetzt sitzt du hier und – und erzählst deinem Vater und mir mit einer _Seelenruhe_ dass du keine Ahnung von deiner Zukunft hast?"

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich keine Ahnung von meiner Zukunft habe, ich muss nur noch ein bisschen länger darüber nachdenken damit ich weiß, was ich machen werde!

„Und was willst du in der Zwischenzeit machen? Weiterhin bei deinen Brüdern arbeiten? Die werden sich sicherlich bedanken!"

„Ja, das würden sie allerdings, Mum! Ich weiß aber noch nicht so genau, vielleicht ja, aber es könnte auch sein dass – "

„Weißt du eigentlich _irgendwas_, junges Fräulein?"

„Nein! Weiß ich eben nicht, aber nenn mich nicht junges Fräulein und lass –"

„Oder bist du wirklich nur auf dein eigenes Vergnügen aus?!"

„ – mich doch endlich mal –"

„Rede nicht in diesem Ton mit deinen Eltern!"

„ – AUSREDEN!!" brüllte Ginny aus voller Kraft.

„Arthur." sagte Molly und fasste sich an ihre bebende Brust. „Arthur, sag du doch auch mal etwas."

Mr Weasley sah seine Frau müde an. „Was soll ich denn jetzt sagen, Molly. Ginny ist erwachsen und wenn sie sich entscheidet, nicht Heilerin zu werden, dann kann sie niemand zu etwas anderem zwingen."

„Aber – aber…" Molly schloss die Augen. „Wenn sie ihre Zukunft weg wirft, dann–"

„Ich werfe meine Zukunft nicht weg, ich nehme mir nur etwas länger Zeit, warum willst du das denn nicht verstehen?!"

„Weil es mir vor Augen führt, dass du während dem vergangenen Jahr nichts von dem gemacht hast, was du eigentlich solltest!"

„Was?? Ich habe alles gemacht, was ich sollte! Ich habe mein eigenes Geld verdient und gearbeitet!"

„Ja, aber – " Molly sah ihre Tochter verständnislos an. „Du bist doch so klug, Ginny! Du hast genauso viele ZAGs wie Bill! Du könntest im Ministerium arbeiten!"

„Ich will aber nicht im Ministerium arbeiten, Mum."

„Du willst also deinen Brüdern weiter auf der Tasche liegen? Ihre Gutmütigkeit ausnutzen?!"

„Ich liege ihnen nicht auf der Tasche!" explodierte Ginny. „Scheiße, ich organisiere ihren ganzen beschissenen Laden!"

„Ich glaube, du vergisst, mit wem du sprichst!"

„Wie könnte ich, du behandelst mich doch immer noch wie ein Kind!"

„MOLLY, GINNY – es reicht!!" donnerte Arthur dazwischen. „Das führt doch zu nichts!"

Ginny gab ihrem Vater im Stillen Recht und schloss den Mund, nicht aber ohne ihrer Mutter aber noch einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Arthur, kannst du bitte – "

„Auch du, Molly. Bitte." Mr Weasley sah zwischen seinen beiden Mädchen hin und her. „Also, Ginny. Du willst keine Heilerin mehr werden und – "

„Ich wollte noch nie – " Ein Blick von ihrem Vater brachte sie zum Schweigen.

„ – du weißt auch nicht, was du sonst machen willst. Haben wir verstanden. Und wir verstehen auch, dass du vielleicht noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit brauchst um – "

„ – Arthur!"

„Ja, Molly, vielleicht braucht sie einfach noch mehr Zeit. Aber dennoch." Mr Weasley atmete tief durch und es schien Ginny, als ob seine Stimme zitterte. Es brach ihr Herz. „Würde es mich doch sehr interessieren, warum es dich dieses ganze lange Jahr gedauert hat, uns endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen."

Sie senkte den Kopf und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter.

„Ich meine, wenn es augenscheinlich eine solche Qual für dich bedeutet Heilerin zu werden, dann hättest du doch immer zu uns kommen können und… Ginny, wir haben dir doch immer die Gelegenheit zum Gespräch geboten!"

Ginny antwortete nicht sofort. Es tat ihr sehr weh, ihren Vater so enttäuscht zu haben und sie schämte sich. „Ich, ähm, ich wusste nicht wie… wie ich es sagen soll."

„_Wie du es sagen sollst_? Jede Art wäre besser gewesen als diese hier!" schrie ihre Mutter zornentbrannt wieder los und mit einem Ruck richtete Ginny sich auf.

„Molly, Ginny, bitte…Ich möchte das hier auf eine ruhige Weise bespr– " versuchte Arthur Weasley sich noch einzuschalten, aber die Emotionen lagen schon zu offen und davon mal abgesehen, noch niemand hatte Molly oder Ginny Weasley jemals vom Streiten abgehalten, wenn sie erst mal losgelegt hatten.

„Weil ich wusste, dass du so reagieren würdest! Du regst dich immer auf und –"

„Natürlich rege ich mich auf! Du gibst mir ja keinen Anlass es nicht zu tun!"

„ – LÄSST MICH NIE AUSREDEN, SCHEIßE!!!"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, dann sprach Molly Weasley mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme weiter.

„Ich möchte, dass du jetzt zu dir nach Hause gehst und mir erst wieder unter die Augen trittst, wenn du – "

„Nichts lieber als das, Mum!" Schon war Ginny aufgesprungen und griff nach dem Flohpuder.


	6. Schräge Gestalten in der Nockturngasse

Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Sie fühlte sich _immer_ schlecht, wenn sie sich mit ihren Eltern gestritten hatten. Ihr Temperament immer so schnell mit ihr durch, dass sie sich nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte. Immer ließ sie sich hinreißen Dinge zu sagen, die sie eigentlich gar nicht so meinte…

Natürlich hatte sie sich schon häufig mit ihrer Mutter verkracht, aber da war es immer nur um die Schule gegangen, oder ihre Freunde oder wie lange sie in den Ferien weggehen durfte. Jetzt aber war es alles ein bisschen schwerer und zähflüssiger, der Ton war härter geworden und sie spürte förmlich, wie sehr ihr der Besuch an die Substanz gegangen war.

Sie schlenderte gerade an der Nockturngasse vorbei, als etwas darin ihre Aufmerksamkeit anzog. An einer Tür nahe der Einmündung in die Winkelgasse hing ein Zettel.

Ginny war von Natur aus eine neugierige Person, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Als ob von diesem Stück schmuddeligem Papier ein Magnetzauber ausgehen würde, steuerte sie darauf zu.

Er hing an der Eingangstür dieses außergewöhnlichen Nachtclubs und besagte

_Tresenkraft (Nachtarbeit) gesucht! _

Ginny war nie häufig hier gewesen, die meisten ihrer Freunde mieden diesen Club eher, aber sie persönlich hatte es immer eine witzige Idee gefunden, Särge als Sitzbänke und Totenköpfe als Kerzenständer zu benutzen. Sie lugte interessiert durch die Scheiben (nichts zu sehen) und klopfte probeweise mal an der Tür.

„Augenblick!" bellte es von innen. „Komme gleich!"

Ginny lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Fassade. Wahrscheinlich wäre es sowieso am besten, wenn sie sich eine andere Arbeit suchte – sie wollte nicht, dass sich der Streit auch noch auf ging Fred und George aufwirkte, die ging der ganze Stress schließlich nicht das Geringste an.

„Ja?" Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und ein Zauberer ungefähr im Alter ihres Vaters mit schwarzer, enger Lederhose und Cowboyhut lugte eher ungehalten hervor. „Was?"

Ginny deutete auf die Anzeige. „Suchen Sie noch jemanden?"

Die Tür wurde ein Stück weiter geöffnet und er musterte sie skeptisch. „Wie alt bist du?"

„19. Also, suchen Sie jetzt noch jemanden?"

„Komm erst mal rein." Er winkte sie herein und Ginny folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter in den verräucherten Keller zum Tresen. „Willst du was trinken?"

„Mmm… ja, ein Butterbier." Das konnte sie jetzt wirklich gebrauchen.

„Bitte." Der Mann schob ihr über den Tresen (aus passend zusammengesetzten Grabsteinen) eine Flasche zu und musterte sie kritisch. „Hast du schon mal in einem Nachtclub gearbeitet?"

„Nein." Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Aber ich arbeite gerade noch bei Weasley´s Wizarding Wheezes."

„Hm. Warum willst du wechseln?"

Ginny lächelte schräg. „Mal was Neues ausprobieren, außerdem gehört der Laden meinen Brüdern. Ist manchmal ziemlich anstrengend."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Übrigens, ich bin Earl."

„Ginny Weasley. Hallo."

„Also, Ginny." Earl räusperte sich. „Fünf Tage Woche, Arbeitsanfang jeweils abends um neun Uhr. Und dann bis Schluss. 170 Galleonen im Monat, dein Trinkgeld kannst du behalten."

„Das hört sich doch ganz gut an!" Da bekam sie sogar noch mehr Gehalt als bei Fred und George.

Earl grunzte unbeeindruckt. „Das erste Mal ist Probearbeiten, damit wir sehen wie du dich anstellst. Morgen?"

„In Ordnung." Ginny sah sich in dem hohen und ein bisschen versifften Kellergewölbe um: Es strahlte eine Art morbiden Charme aus. Es gab hohe, angelaufene Spiegel mit abblätterndem Goldrand, Kronleuchter von denen meterlange Wachsgebilde hingen – und an einer Wand hing ein alter Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum der Familie Dracula. „Ich muss erst noch mal mit meinen Brüdern reden, aber es müsste OK sein, sie haben eine Menge von zur Verfügung stehenden Aushilfskräften. Wenn es nicht klappt, dann gebe ich ihnen morgen früh Bescheid, ja?"

„Geht klar." Er winkte ab, als sie nach ihrem Geldbeutel kramte. „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir hören von einander."

„Ja, auf jeden Fall!" Ginny fühlte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht gleiten. Vielleicht war doch alles gar nicht so schlecht.

„_Was_ willst du?!" Fred starrte sie grauenerfüllt an.

„Gin, ohne Scheiß, das kannst du nicht machen!"

„Doch, natürlich kann ich das und glaubt mir, es ist sogar besser so. Ich meine, wenn ich weiterhin hier arbeitete, würde Mum auch hinter euch her sein."

„Kluge Entscheidung. Wir würden uns eh für Mum entscheiden. Kocht besser." George schnäuzte sich dramatisch. „Auch wenn es schwer wird. Merlin, das geht mir echt an die Nieren."

„Verdammt, Gin!" Fred sah nicht weniger mitgenommen aus. „Bleibst du wenigstens hier in der Nähe?"

„Ja, ich kann heute mal zur Probe in diesem Skull Club arbeiten. Vielleicht bekomme ich eine feste Anstellung, dann könnte ich weiter bei Tonks wohnen bleiben."

Den Zwillingen fiel die Kinnlade herunter.

„Der Skull Club?? Sag mal, du drehst ja völlig ab!" Fred musste sich setzen.

„Was geht denn, Gin!"

„Nichts, also… Ich bin heute daran vorbei gekommen und habe gesehen, dass sie eine neue Tresenkraft suchen und dann habe ich gleich mal nachgefragt. Übrigens,

da wir gerade davon sprechen… ich müsste heute Abend ein bisschen früher weg. Um neun geht meine Schicht los."

„Deine _was_?!"

„Na ja – ich muss halt irgendwann mal anfangen." Ginny hob die Achseln. „Ähm – heute, eigentlich."

„Und woher sollen wir jetzt auf einmal eine Aushilfe nehmen?"

„Fragt doch mal bei Verity nach, ihr Kind ist doch jetzt schon ein bisschen älter und eigentlich wollte sie doch eh nur paar Monate aussetzen."

George ließ sich in einen Korbsessel fallen. „Warum sollten wir eine verheiratete Frau einstellen?"

„Chauvi." sagte Fred entrüstet. „Du weißt doch, dass man sich für Menschen ohne Perspektive stark machen muss, das sagt mir schon mein soziales Gewissen!"

„Soziales Gewissen." wiederholte Ginny ungläubig. „Das habt ihr aber bislang gut verborgen!"

„Ja, das passt generell schlecht zur Geschäftsidee, wir müssen an unsere Zielgruppe denken, die verzeiht keine Enttäuschungen."

„Eben, Fred. Hier hinter dem Tresen muss eine heiße Singlefrau stehen, damit sich die Kunden wenigstens vorstellen können, sie über den Tresen zu beugen und – "

„ – ihr langsam den Rock hochschieben und es ihr dann ganz langsam zu besorgen, während jederzeit jemand durchs Schaufenster blicken könnte. Ja, ich verstehe dein Argument. Klar."

Ginny stand der Mund offen. „Ihr sexistischen Säcke! Ihr hab zugelassen, dass eure Schwester für dreckige Fantasien herhält, damit ihr euren Profit steigert! Ihr seid geistige Zuhälter!"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an – "

„ – du wolltest es doch auch."

„Aber ich bevorzuge es deutlich, wenn ich diese Fantasien selbst steuern kann und mich nicht unwissentlich prostituiere!"

„Du hast _was_?!"

„Es tut mir echt leid, Tonks." sagte Ginny mit schlechtem Gewissen. Eigentlich hatte sie es ihr an einem anderen Zeitpunkt und vor allem in Ruhe sagen wollen, aber Tonks war spät von der Arbeit gekommen und jetzt musste sie sich wirklich beeilen.

„Das kannst du doch nicht – Ginny, jetzt mal ohne Scheiß!" Tonks folgte ihr bis ins Badezimmer. „Du kannst ihm doch nicht einfach Sachen erzählen und - bestimmt macht er sich jetzt totale Sorgen!"

„Ja und genau deshalb musst du ihm jetzt diese Sorgen nehmen, ist doch ganz klar!" Ginny überprüfte ihr sorgfältig aufgetragenes, dunkelgraues Augen Make-up (ein bisschen Gruftie-Style passte in den Skull Club ganz gut).

„Ist doch ganz klar!" äffte Tonks sie ärgerlich nach. „Es ist ganz klar, dass du einen _Vollschaden_ hast!"

Irgendwie bekam Ginny das leise Gefühl, dass sie in den letzten Tagen kein Händchen für behutsame, zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation hatte. „Tonks, es tut mir wirklich leid, wir reden noch darüber und machen einen super Plan, ja? Aber jetzt muss ich wirklich los!"

„Einen super Plan, klar!! Und wo gehst du überhaupt hin??"

„Ähm, ich muss jetzt arbeiten." Ginny fuhr sich durch ihre offenen Haare.

„Arbeiten??!"

„Ja, ich – und ich muss wirklich los, ich muss um neun anfangen."

„Du musst arbeiten und du musst um neun anfangen?!"

„Ja und es ändert sich nicht, wenn du es ständig wiederholst!!" Ginny war kurz davor, die Geduld zu verlieren. „Ich habe vielleicht eine neue Arbeit und da kann ich nicht schon am ersten Tag zu spät kommen!"

„Ginny – und was soll ich jetzt sagen, wenn Remus sich bei mir meldet?? Oder noch schlimmer, wenn der im Ministerium anruft!"

„Dann – dann sagst du…" Ginny schnappte sich ihre Lederjacke, jetzt würde sie tatsächlich apparieren müssen, verdammt, davon bekam sie immer tierische Kopfschmerzen…

„Ja?! Was soll ich bitte sagen?!"

„Merlin – Tonks! Ich muss wirklich… also entweder du denkst dir etwas aus und sagst, das es lediglich um eine neue Art der Registrierung geht oder du sagst halt, dass ich da was vercheckt und mich getäuscht hätte."

„Aber was denkt er denn, wenn er zuerst etwas von dir – "

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich morgen zurückkomme, ich schreibe dir einen Zettel… und mach dir keinen Stress, Tonks, das wird schon alles! Ich gebe nicht auf, ehe du und Remus nicht wenigstens einmal gevög –"

„Ginny!"

„Was?! Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du nicht schon mal daran gedacht hättest! Darum geht es doch!!"

„Ja schon, aber… ich kann – ich kann mir Remus dabei irgendwie nicht vorstellen!"

„Nicht?" Ginny war ehrlich erstaunt. Gut, sie hatte sich mit diesem speziellen Thema noch nicht so ausführlich beschäftigt – aber wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte… „Na ja, also ich stelle ihn mir _unersättlich_ vor, ich habe da mal was über Werwölfe gelesen, nachdem Bill gebissen wurde! Angeblich verhält es sich nämlich so, dass der Gebissene einen so genannten, hihi, Wolfshunger auf seine Partnerin entwickelt, vor allem bei zunehmendem Mond. Hm, und der gute Remus ist da bestimmt keine Ausnahme, und du hättest ´ne _Menge_ Spaß mit ihm –aber natürlich nicht nur im Bett. Auch auf der Schlafzimmerkommode, auf dem Küchentisch, auf dem Treppenabsatz, in der Dusche…"

Tonks musste gegen ihren Willen lachen und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. „Du bist fürchterlich."

„Tschüüüüssi!!"

Atemlos stürzte Ginny die Treppe hinunter und fiel förmlich in Earls Arme. Sie schnappte keuchend nach Luft. Das hatte allerdings auch etwas damit zu tun dass Earl einen Anzug aus Schlangenleder trug und seine verbleibenden Haare zu einem dünnen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Heiß. „Haha – hi!"

„N Abend."

„Bin ich zu spät?!" Ginny warf einen panischen Blick auf die Uhr. „Scheiße, ich – es ist nur, ich _hasse_ apparieren und – "

„Schon gut, ist ja nichts passiert. Also, Ginny…" Earl wies auf die anderen beiden Gestalten, die rauchend am Tresen saßen und bedeutete ihr zu folgen.

„Laszlo. Kommt aus Ungarn."

„Hi Laszlo." Ginny gab ihm lächelnd die Hand. Lazlo war ein hagerer, junger Mann mit etwas eingefallendem Gesicht und tiefen Augenringen und einer tätowierten Bisswunde am Hals.

„Und das ist Tess, meine Frau. Sie hat das Sagen an der Bar und wird dich einarbeiten."

Tess war eine recht kräftige, junge Hexe mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, einem engen Netzkleid und geschnürten Stiefeln. Sie warf Ginny einen forschenden Blick zu und musterte sie kritisch. Die musste sich ein hysterisches Gackern verkneifen. Sie hatte es nun wirklich nicht auf Earl abgesehen, viele Dank auch.

Es füllte sich wesentlich schneller als Ginny erwartet hatte – bald flackerten rote Lichtstrahlen im Rhythmus der wummernden Bässe durch den Club. Nachdem sie geschnallt hatte, wo die verschiedenen Getränke standen und in welchem Mischverhältnis die rauchenden Cocktails herstellt wurden, lief es sogar besser als erwartet. Im Kopfrechnen war sie schon immer flink gewesen und je charmanter sie auf die teilweise plumpen Komplimenten einging, desto weniger Geld musste sie am Ende herausgeben.

Nachdem die letzten Gäste um kurz vor fünf Uhr morgens den Club verlassen hatten und die Kassenabrechnung erledigt war, kam Earl auf sie zu und gab ihr die Hand. „Hast dich ja ganz clever angestellt."

„Danke." Ginny strahlte. „Heißt das, ich bin angestellt?"

„M-hm." Er nickte bedächtig. „Können wir mal probieren. Hier – " er wies auf die Sitzecke, in der Tess und Lazlo sich ihre Feierabendzigarette gönnten. „Setz dich doch noch zu uns."

„Hier." Tess reichte Ginny ein Glas Feuerwhisky und bot ihr eine Zigarette an. „Alles klar bei dir?"

„Ja. Aber geschafft. Danke." Ginny nahm einen großen Schluck und ließ die brennende Flüssigkeit ihre ausgedürstete Kehle herunter rinnen. „Boah, ist das gut!"

„Das hat ja wirklich ganz gut geklappt bei dir." Tess sah sie anerkennend an. „Bist fix im Kopfrechnen, das können wir gut brauchen."

„Danke." Ginny zündete sich die Zigarette an und atmete einmal tief durch.

Die nächsten Tage und Nächte vergingen in einem solchen nebeligen Rausch dass Ginny manchmal am späten Nachmittag aufwachte und sich fragte, was eigentlich für ein Wochentag war.

Ihr Tagesablauf hatte sich innerhalb weniger Tage so geändert, dass sie komplett aus dem Ruder geworfen war – normalerweise kam sie nie vor sechs oder sieben Uhr nach Hause, nach einer langen Nacht auf den Beinen in dem vollen, verräucherten Club und dann noch einem letzten Drink mit dem restlichen Team. Manchmal wurde es auch noch später, wenn sie sich von einem üppigen Trinkgeld noch einen Ausflug in einen anderen Club und danach ein gutes Frühstück mit Eiern und Würstchen im Tropfenden Kessel gegönnt hatte.

Sie mochte ihre neuen Arbeitskollegen wirklich gerne, sie waren alle ein wenig schräg aber nichtsdestotrotz liebenswert. Genauso verhielt es sich mit den Gästen im Skull Club – größtenteils handelte es sich um ein paar nette Irre mit tätowierten Glatzen und Lederwesten, aber sie hatte auch schon ein paar alte Schulfreunde von sich und ihren Brüdern gesehen. Und was das Highlight der Woche gewesen war: Colin Creevey knutschenderweise mit seinem neuen Freund, den Ginny für einen kurzen Moment tatsächlich für Harry gehalten hatte. Freak.

Sie erwachte an irgendeinem Tag am frühen Nachmittag, die Sonne schien ihr unbarmherzig ins Gesicht und Ginny verfluchte sich dafür, am frühen Morgen vor lauter Müdigkeit darauf verzichtet hatte, die Fensterläden zu schließen. Das hatte sie jetzt davon.

Stöhnend krabbelte sie aus ihrem zerwühlten Bett und kroch nahezu in die Küche – wie erstaunlicherweise auf Tonks traf, die ihre Nase in wichtige aussehende Unterlagen gesteckt hatte.

„Morgen. Wasmachnsduhier." nuschelte sie undeutlich und begann zerstreut ohne jegliche Magie einen Kaffee zuzubereiten.

„Ginny! Hallo! Im Ministerium gibt es Probleme mit unseren Fenstern – die Wetterstation will neue Tarifverhandlungen und beschert uns jetzt schon in der dritten Woche Taifune… als meine Teetasse heute vom Schreibtisch geschwommen ist, habe ich beschlossen, nach Hause zu rudern."

Die Frequenz und die Lautstärke von Tonks waren mehr, als Ginny im Moment ertragen konnte. Schmerzlich kniff sie die Augen zusammen. „Ahh… geht´s vielleicht ein bisschen leiser?"

„Oh – ja, natürlich! Entschuldigung!" flüsterte ihre Freundin verlegen. „Wie geht´s dir?"

„Super." sagte Ginny gähnend und half jetzt doch ein bisschen mit ihrem Zauberstab nach. „Nur müde."

„Kein Wunder, du arbeitest die Nächte durch und sehen tut man dich auch nicht mehr…"

„Denke, das hängt durchaus miteinander zusammen." sagte Ginny etwas sarkastisch.

„Gefällt es dir denn?"

„Ja, ist ganz in Ordnung. Die Leute sind echt nett, aber halt ein bisschen abgefahren." Ginny gluckste beim Gedanken an Earl und Tess und daran, dass sie von jetzt an immer klopfen würde, bevor sie den Getränkekeller betrat.

„Ja, irgendwie kann ich mir das ganz gut vorstellen… sag mal, kannst du eigentlich auf die Party kommen?"

„Mh? Party? Wo." Ginny gähnte herzhaft und widerstand der Versuchung, ihren Kopf auf dem Küchentisch abzulegen und einfach weiterzuschlafen.

„Na, die von Neville! Sie ist doch in zwei Tagen."

„Was! Ist schon der…" Ginny blickte auf den Kalender. Tatsächlich, der 10. November. „Ja, ich muss nur noch morgen arbeiten, dann habe ich zwei Tage frei."

„Cool, dann könne wir zusammen hingehen." Tonks betrachtete Ginny unauffällig. „Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du gleich ausrastest – ich meine das völlig ohne Hintergedanken – ich habe mich gestern in der Mittagspause mit Harry und Sirius getroffen."

„Oh, wow! Und? Wie geht es ihm?"

„Sehr gut, hast du´s nicht gehört? Er ist doch neulich erst zum besten Sucher der Liga gewählt worden."

„Ah – ja… hab ich gehört. Und was macht Sirius?"

„Was soll der schon machen." schnaubte Tonks. „Hat gleich erst mal die Kellnerin angemacht. Unglaublich, die war gerade mal so alt wie du!"

„Hatte er denn Erfolg?"

„Weiß ich nicht." gab Tonks zähneknirschend zu. „Ich meine, sie sind nie zusammen auf dem Klo verschwunden. Und darauf habe ich geachtet."

Na wenigstens etwas… „Harry bleibt bei Sirius, oder?"

„Nein, ach Mensch, das kannst du noch gar nicht wissen!" Tonks kicherte. „Er hat eine neue Freundin. Ist nachher dazu gekommen."

„Harry hat ´ne neue Freundin!" Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und Ginny hätte einen Stoßseufzer ausgestoßen. Nicht, weil sie so glücklich für Harry war (das war sie natürlich auch!) – vor allem weil damit endlich den ewigen Spekulationen ein Ende gemacht wurde. „Wie ist sie denn so? Und ich will nichts darüber hören, warum mich das noch interessiert!"

„Supernett!! Und sehr hübsch. Sirius hat zwar behauptet, und ich bediene mich seines O-Tons, dass sie zu kleine Titten hätte, aber was will man von jemandem wie dem eigentlich erwarten… Auf jeden Fall, Kates Eltern wohnen in London und damit Harry sie endlich mal kennen gelernt, bleiben sie bei ihnen."

„Cool. Sag mal, und was ich schon länger mal fragen wollte, was hat sich denn jetzt mit dem süßen Remus ergeben?"

„Nichts." Tonks zuckte, gewollt unbeteiligt, mit den Schultern. „Also, er hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet und ich war in den letzten Tagen auch ziemlich beschäftigt."

„Beschäftigt." wiederholte Ginny amüsiert und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Beschäftigt!"

„Ja, genau." Tonks erhob sich geschäftig und stieß dabei fast ihr Glas um. „Ü-übrigens, was ziehst du eigentlich an?"

„Tonks, das ist ein billiges Ablenkmanöver und dass ich darauf eingehe, hat nur etwas damit zu tun, dass ich auch nur eine Frau bin." Die beiden Freundinnen grinsten einander zu. „Mein dunkelgrünes Ballkleid, du weißt schon. Das Schulterfreie."

Tonks gab einen provozierenden Pfiff von sich. „Wow, haben wir uns vielleicht etwas Größeres vorgenommen?"

Ja. „Nein, was?"

„Zum Beispiel, schöner als die Braut zu sein? Du weißt, dass niemand schöner als die Braut sein darf."

Ginny verdrehte entnervt die Augen. „Am Hochzeitstag, Tonks. Das gilt nur am Hochzeitstag. Außerdem habe ich nur dieses eine Kleid. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte, ich geh noch mal schlafen."


	7. Seifenblasen

_Hallo ihr Süßen!!_

_i'm serious: JAAAAAAA, kriegst du!! Und danke!_

_Engelchen: Lies mal weiter, dann reden wir weiter, ok??_

_...und jetzt viel Spaß!_

„Ginny, bist du schon wach?" Ihre Zimmertür wurde langsam geöffnet.

„Mmpf." Ginny schob ihren Kopf unter das Kissen. „Lass mich."

„Ginny, tut mir schrecklich leid, aber es ist schon fünf Uhr Nachmittags und du musst langsam mal aufstehen."

„Warum."

„Weil heute Nevilles und Kays Party ist... hier, ich hab dir schon mal ´nen Kaffee mitgebracht…" Vorsichtig setzte sich Tonks auf Ginnys Bettkante und rüttelte sie

sanft. „Ginny…"

„Ja…ja, doch." Ginny quälte sich langsam hoch. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, als ob sie am vorherigen Abend hemmungslos getrunken hätte (wobei… ihr fiel ein, dass sie zu viert noch eine Flasche Feuerwhisky geleert hatten. Oh je... hatte das wirklich sein müssen? Jetzt bereute sie es.). „Gib mir den Kaffee. Bitte."

„Hier." Tonks betrachtete Ginny kritisch. „Sag mal, hast du abgenommen?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und spie fast aus. „Iiieh – Tonks, Zucker!"

„Warte, hole ich dir ja schon…" Tonks riss beim Aufstehen fast den Nachttisch um, lächelte entschuldigend und verschwand. „Nicht wieder einschlafen."

„Hm." grummelte Ginny und stellte den Kaffee zur Seite. Nicht wieder einschlafen… dafür würde sie wohl oder übel unter die Dusche klettern müssen. Mühsam ließ sie sich aus ihrem Bett fallen („Aua – Kacke, Mann!") und schleppte sich dann an Tonks vorbei in Richtung Badezimmer.

„Ich bin dann mal duschen. Kannst du bitte in ´ner halben Stunde mal schauen, ob ich ertrunken bin?"

„Ja, ähm – Ginny, könntest du mir nachher mal die Haare machen?" Tonks tänzelte aufgeregt um sie herum, verschüttete Kaffee im Flur und drückte Ginny schließlich die halbleere Tasse in die Hand. „Ja? Würdest du das bitte machen?"

„Ja, in Ordnung."

„Und kannst du mir auch mit dem Schminken helfen?"

„Ja." Ginny zog sich ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf, entledigte sich gähnend ihres Höschens und stieg unter die Dusche.

„Und, bitte, kannst du mir auch noch mal zeigen, wie man die Walzerdrehung rechtsherum macht? Merlin, ich bin total aufgeregt, Remus sieht doch bestimmt fabelhaft im Anzug aus!"

„Tonks…"

„Soll ich gehen?! Du bist doch nicht verklemmt, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art."

„Kannst du bitte einfach nur ein bisschen weniger reden?" Ginny ließ sich kaltes Wasser über den brummenden Kopf laufen.

„Ja, natürlich. Hast du Remus eigentlich schon mal im Anzug gesehen? Hast du, oder? Bei Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit, als ich Dienst hatte. Wie sah er aus? Niedlich, oder? Was hatte er für einen Festumhang? Krawatte oder Fliege? Oder hatte er einen Smoking?"

„Raus." Ginny wies auf die Tür.

„Ich meine ja nur, weil es vielleicht nicht so gut wäre wenn ich so total aufgedonnert da ankomme, da steht er bestimmt doch gar nicht drauf, oder? Und bist du dir sicher, dass er pinke Haare mag? Ich könnte ja auch etwas weniger Auffälliges machen, aschblond oder hellbraun oder so oder…"

Ginny nahm ihren Schwamm und schleuderte ihn, millimetergenau gezielt, an Tonks Kopf vorbei. „Raus _jetzt_!"

„Wow, schau dir das an!" sagte Tonks ehrfürchtig, als sie und Ginny vor dem ehrwürdigen, grauen Steingebäude Ashford Castle nach dem Gebrauch des Portschlüssels landeten. „Hier würde ich auch gerne meine Verlobung feiern."

„Ja, ich auch." Ginny legte den Kopf in den Nacken und betrachtete das festlich geschmückte Schloss ein bisschen wehmütig. „Ich habe aber irgendwie das dumpfe Gefühl, das es in meinem Fall höchsten zu einem lauten Gartenfest im Fuchsbau reichen wird."

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund." Tonks seufzte und fuhr sich nervös durch die mittelbraunen, halblangen Locken. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Sehr schön." beruhigte Ginny sie und gemeinsam traten sie durch die Eingangstür in eine magisch verschneite Eingangshalle mit filigranen Eisstatuen und herum schwebenden durchsichtigen, rosa schillernden Seifenblasen. „Wow… ist es krank, wenn ich das nicht kitschig finde, sondern schön?"

„Nicht kitschig." schnupfte Tonks rührselig und kramte schon nach Taschentüchern. „Romantisch."

Ginny seufzte gerührt und wollte gerade etwas sehr Gefühlsduseliges über das Finden der großen Liebe im Leben sagen, als jemand ihren Namen rief. Sie sah sich in der weiß glitzernden Halle um.

„Ginny!! Hallo, Ginny!" Neville winkte ihr übereifrig aus einer Traube von Menschen zu.

„Neville, hi." Ginny nickte lachend in seine Richtung. „Merlin, irgendwann wird der Gute noch mal an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Neville – _ja, gleich_! Begrüße doch erst mal die Anderen!"

„Komm, lass uns in den Ballsaal!" Tonks drängelte sie vorwärts. „Ohh… schau mal!"

Fassungslos warfen sich die beiden jungen Frauen einen Blick zu.

Weiße, pinkschimmernde Tannenbäume, vom weißen Winterhimmel leicht rieselnder Schnee, der sich wunderbarerweise in Luft auflöste bevor er das Gesicht benetzen konnte, schimmernde, Licht spendende Eiskristalle, tanzende Seifenblasen, blasiert aussehende Kellner in feinen Anzügen mit gefüllten Tabletts… das volle Programm.

„Ich will das auch." sagte Tonks schwach und emotional so mitgenommen, dass sie sich nicht länger kontrollieren konnte. „Und ich will das mit Remus Lup –"

„GINNY!" brüllte eine sehr bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen und als Ginny musste nicht einmal hinsehen, um zu wissen in wessen Umarmung sie sich lachend fallen ließ.

„_Harry_!!" Ginny war klar, dass sie allen Anwesenden gerade ein herzzerreißendes Wiedersehen zwischen zwei ehemaligen (…und vielleicht zukünftigen?!!) Liebenden gaben, aber es war ihr völlig egal. Begeistert stürzte sie sich in seine Arme und ließ sich von ihm herum wirbeln. „Oh _Harry_, es ist schön dich zu sehen!"

„Dich auch." Harry drückte sie fest an sich. „Du siehst toll aus!"

„Ach, egal." Ginny winkte nachlässig ab und strahlte ihn glücklich an. Er hatte sich nicht besonders verändert (außer vielleicht dass sein ganzer Körper ein wenig mehr Muskelmasse aufgebaut hatte und er dadurch ein wenig breiter geworden war), und es freute sie irrsinnig zu sehen, dass seine Haare immer noch eine mittlere (aber auch immer noch süße) Katastrophe waren. „Wow!! Ich – _wow_!! Du bist super heiß, Mann!"

„Ich – danke!" Harry wurde ein wenig rot, verstrubbelte seine Haare, und nahm dann Ginny am Oberarm. „Sag mal, kann ich dir jemanden vorstellen?"

„Oh Merlin, deine Freundin?!" Ginny wurde ganz aufgeregt. „Au ja! Wo ist sie – oh, Harry." sagte sie hingerissen, als sie sich einem rehäugigen, zarten Geschöpf in einem sehr schlichten, taubengrauen Seidenkleid gegenüber sah.

„Das ist Kate." stellte Harry seine Freundin vor und legte strahlend einen Arm zum sie. „Kate, das ist Ginny. Sie ist die Schwester von Ron."

„Die Präzision wäre wahrscheinlich nicht nötig gewesen!" Ginny deutete auf ihr Haar und verdrehte die Augen. „Hi Kate! Schön dich zu treffen!" Sie streckte begeistert ihre Hand aus.

„Hallo Ginny…" Die Begrüßung durch Kate war etwas weniger herzlich, aber Ginny konnte ihr das nicht verübeln. Schließlich war es für jede Frau immer ein etwas kritischer Moment, wenn man einer Exfreundin seines gegenwärtigen Partners vorgestellt wurde.

„Hallo! Und was für ein schönes Kleid du hast!" Ginny schüttelte ihr überschwänglich die Hand. Sie fand die junge Frau außergewöhnlich hübsch und es wunderte sie nicht, dass Harry neben ihr deutlich Schwierigkeiten hatte, seine Augen auch nur eine Sekunde von Kate zu lassen. „Wie lange seit ihr schon zusammen?!"

„Vier Monate!" Harry strahlte sie mit dem dämlichen, aber unglaublich glücklichen Grinsen des unsterblich Verliebten an. „Aber ich war schon ewig in sie verliebt, Kate arbeitet in Edinburg als Krankenschwester, ich habe sie quasi ständig gesehen. Am Ende bin ich wegen jedem blauen Fleck zu ihr gegangen, habe mich aber kaum getraut sie anzusprechen."

„Ohh, das ist ja romantisch!" Ginny quietschte entzückt. „Wie süß, Harry! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schüchtern sein kannst, du alter Draufgänger!"

„Doch, kann ich schon…" Er fuhr sich verlegen mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare (Anmerkung der Autorin: Ich werde jetzt **nicht** noch besonders betonen, dass seine Haare dadurch noch wirrer vom Kopf abstanden!!). „Zum Glück hat Kate es irgendwann auch so geschnallt."

„Ohh!!" Ginny legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz und lächelte die beiden hingerissen an. „Wie lange bleibt ihr hier in London? Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal treffen!"

„Jaa!" sagte Harry und nickte begeistert. „Und - Ron hat mir erzählt, dass du jetzt im Skull Club arbeitest?! Das ist ja voll krass! Was machst du denn in _diesem_ Schuppen?"

„Also, ich – " Jemand fasste ihr von hinten an die Schulter und riss sie herum.

„Ginny Weasley!" heulte ein junger Mann mit braunem Haar enthusiastisch auf.

„_Dean_! Ich – aah – wir sprechen später wei –"

Innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden hatte Dean Ginny zuerst in seine Arme und dann auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt.

„Das ist also Ginny Weasley." stellte Kate etwas unbehaglich fest. Sie hatte sich von Anfang fest vorgenommen, dieser allzeit präsenten und überall gelobten Exfreundin von Harry nett und freundlich zu begegnen, aber das wurde schwer in Anbetracht von Ginnys tatsächlich umwerfendem Temperament und atemberaubender Schönheit. „Sie ist sehr schön, wirklich."

Harry lächelte auf sie hinunter. „Ja, aber kein Vergleich zu dir."

„Oh, Harry…" Kate wurde rot und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte Angst gehabt vor dieser Begegnung und jetzt heraus zu finden, dass Ginny noch lebhafter und hübscher war, als sie sich hatte vorstellen können, traf sie ein bisschen wie ein Schock.

„Hat er dich etwa schon zum Weinen gebracht, Kate?"

Verblüfft hob Kate den Kopf, um das grinsende Gesicht von Harrys attraktivem Patenonkel vor sich zu sehen. „Ich – " Sie musste lachen. „Nein, hat er nicht."

„Dann ist ja gut. Tonks kennst du schon, oder?" Er wies auf seine Cousine, die erstaunlich bleich neben ihm stand und Harry flatterig begrüßte.

„Ja, wir haben uns neulich schon getroffen." Kate nickte lächelnd und konnte nichts dagegen tun, ihr Blick suchte die Tanzfläche ab. Mit ihren fliegenden, roten Haaren und dem dunkelgrünen, schulterfreien Ballkleid war Ginny auf der Tanzfläche schwerlich zu übersehen. Gerade drehte sie sich lachend in einer Pirouette und sank dann anmutig zurück in die Arme dieses Dean. Es fiel Kate schwer, Gedanken an Ginny und Harry zusammen (schmusend…küssend…sich nackt in einem Bett wälzend…) aus ihrem Kopf zu verdrängen und so beachtete sie das aufkommende Gespräch kaum.

Es war Sirius, der irritiert ihre geistige Abwesenheit bemerkte (irritiert deswegen, weil er es gewohnt war, im Gespräch mit einer Frau ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben). Er drehte sich zur Tanzfläche. „Was suchst du denn eigentlich?"

„Ach ich, also…habe nur dieser – dieser Ginny beim Tanzen zugesehen und – "

_Ginny_.

Sie hatte sich in die Arme ihres Exfreundes begeben und ließ sich lachend von ihm über die Tanzfläche ziehen… Dieses tannengrüne Kleid ließ ihre Haare noch röter flackern und bildete einen schönen Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut. Es gefiel Sirius _ausgesprochen_ gut – es zeigte schulterfrei und eng anliegend viel von ihrem Oberkörper um dann ab der Taille weit zu schwingen, es war sexy und sophisticated gleichzeitig. Es war ganz genau wie Ginny.

Er konnte sich ganz genau vorstellen, wie sich ihr anmutiger Körper in seine _eigenen_ Arme schmiegte, wie sie leise und kehlig lachte, als seine Lippen ihre Schultern berührten und sich dann langsam ihren Weg über ihrer heiße Haut nach in Richtung ihrer verführerischen Brüste bewegten. Sirius schluckte schwer, als er daran dachte, wie Ginny kichernd unter zu ihm unter seine Bettlaken kroch, nackt und ungeheuer begehrenswert, und wie ihre kühlen Hände nach ihm griffen und ihr Mund sich sanft um – er schnappte sich mit zitternden Händen ein Glas Champagner und leerte es in einem Zug. _Merlin, Sirius_, dachte er angespannt, _jetzt_ _reiß´ dich zusammen_.

„… unglücklich gelaufen. Auf jeden Fall – also ich muss deswegen unbedingt Remus treffen weil – also wegen diesem Gesetz, es ist nichts Schlimmes, es geht nur um die Registrierung und – vielleicht muss es eine Untersuchung geben und wenn du ihn also siehst, dann wäre es wirklich freundlich von dir, wenn du ihm das sagen könntest und auch, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Ja? Würdest du das für mich tun, Sirius?" Tonks sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihrem Cousin hoch, nur um zu merken dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas völlig anderes gerichtet hatte. „Sirius?"

„Was." fragte er abwesend und schließlich drehte sich Tonks in die Richtung, in die er starrte. „Was ist denn…ach so. Sirius!"

„Was denn?" Mühsam riss er seinen Blick los. „Ähm - was hast du gerade gesagt?"

„Was ich gerade gesagt habe?" Tonks schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. „Mann, Sirius, wenn du vielleicht ein bisschen unauffälliger starren würdest? Das ist ja peinlich!"

„Entschuldige." Sirius wandte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu. „Ich habe nicht gestarrt, ich habe gerade nur einer schönen Frau meine Anerkennung gezollt."

„Und um Ausreden bist du auch nie verlegen… Hey, Ginny! Schau mal, wer auch da ist!"

Ginny erkannte, wer neben Tonks stand und wurde knallrot. Sie hatte schon Bilder von Sirius in seiner Ballgarderobe gesehen, aber keines davon hatte sie auf die umwerfende Realität vorbreitet. Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar verließ sie ihren allzu anhänglich werdenden Exfreund, dessen Hände gerade zum zweiten Mal _zufällig_ auf ihrem Hintern gelandet waren.

„Hallo Tonks. Sirius." Sie lachte und drehte sich einmal um ihre Achse. „Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Super natürlich..." antwortete Tonks unkonzentriert und hielt ungeduldig Ausschau nach Remus.

„Wunderschön." sagte Sirius ruhig und Ginnys Lächeln wurde noch strahlender.

„Danke schön, das ist nett von dir."

„Das ist nicht nett, das ist die Wahrheit." Er nahm zwei Gläser vom Tablett eines vorbei eilenden Kellners. „Bitte sehr. Zum Wohl."

Sie stießen lächelnd an und tranken, nicht ohne den anderen aus den Augen zu lassen. Ginny musste sich schließlich zwingen, sich abzuwenden. „Ähm, ist denn Remus noch nicht da?"

„Nein." sagte Tonks gepresst und Ginny bemerkte, dass sie ihre Abendtasche beinahe zerquetschte.

Sie hüstelte. „Tonks, deine Tasche…!"

„Wie?"

„Vielleicht fragst du Sirius mal, ob er mit dir tanzt, hm?" Ginny nahm ihrer Freundin behutsam die Tasche ab und warf Sirius einen auffordernden Blick zu – nur um zu bemerken dass ihn seine grauen Augen immer noch fixierten. Sie spürte, wie ihr heiß wurde. „Das – das würdest du doch tun, oder?"

„Mm-hm." Er nickte langsam und nahm dann seine Cousine leicht am Ellbogen. „Möchtest du tanzen?"

„N-nein, ich – "

„Ja, möchte sie, auch wenn sie etwas ganz anderes sagt." behauptete Ginny nervös und schob sie in Sirius Arme. „Sie ist diesbezüglich ein bisschen schüchtern und braucht Ermutigung. Lass sie nicht vor fünf Tänzen wieder gehen. Und überhaupt, wenn sie jammert ganz dringend auf Toilette zu müssen, oder sich den Fuß verstaucht zu haben, oder kotzen zu müssen, oder zu sterben oder so was ähnlich Lächerliches, dann lass sie trotzdem nicht gehen."

„Wird erledigt. Aber nur – " Sirius beugte sich Ginny entgegen und legte seinen Zweige – und Mittelfinger unter ihr Kinn. „ – wenn du mir nachher den gleichen Gefallen tust."

„Sicher." sagte Ginny und starrte gefangen in seine Augen, die so dunkelgrau waren wie der Himmel vor einem Sommergewitter. „Warum nicht."

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und Ginny war sich für einen langen Augenblick _sicher_ in Ohnmacht zu fallen.

„Ähm, du, Harry – " Aber Harry war gerade mit jemand anderem beschäftigt. „OK, dann gehe ich doch einfach alleine mal zur Bar und –"

„_Ginny Weasley_, bist du das etwa?!"

Einige Stunden, mehrere pinkfarbene, blubbernde Cocktails und eine erschreckend hohe Anzahl von ergebenen Exfreunden später hatte Ginny sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen außerdem dieses Schneeparadieses gesucht und war ermüdet auf die Terrasse geflüchtet. Sie genoss gerade die Ruhe und Stille, die der dunkle Garten

unweigerlich auf sie übertrug, als sie die Glastür hinter sich klacken und Schritte näher kommen hörte.

_Nein_, dachte sie erschöpft. _Lass es nicht, lass es bitte nicht Michael Corner sein, jeden aber bitte nicht IHN_…

„Ganz alleine hier draußen, kleine Ginny?"

„We – ach, du bist es!" Ginny war so in ihrem Flehen versunken gewesen, dass sie Sirius erst erkannte, als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stand.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Jetzt trat er langsam näher. „Solltest du dich nicht drinnen amüsieren?"

„Amüsieren?" Ginny warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Wie sollte sie sich hier amüsieren? Überall wo sie hintrat, stolperte sie über ihr mehr oder weniger liebe Exfreunde und der **einzige** von denen, mit dem sie sich gerne unterhalten hätte, war gerade frisch verliebt und meistens damit beschäftigt, seiner wunderhübschen Freundin die Zunge in den Mund zu schieben.

„Ja, du weißt schon." Sirius lehnte sich neben sie an das steinerne Geländer. „Flirten, tanzen, trinken, Spaß haben…"

Ginny schnaubte durch die Nase und starrte in den dunklen Garten heraus. „Mir, ähm…" Sie räusperte sich. „Mir ist gerade nicht danach."

„Dir ist nicht danach?" wiederholte er ungläubig. „Was ist nur mit den jungen Leuten los? Wie kann einer hinreißenden, jungen Frau nicht danach sein, sich bewundern zu lassen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wie kommt es, dass du heute noch ohne Begleitung bist? Es gibt eben nicht für alles eine Erklärung."

Sirius lachte leise. „Wir sind ein bisschen gereizt, ja?"

Ginny nagte ungehalten an ihrem Daumennagel. „Ja, schon irgendwie."

„Tatsächlich? Warum? Oder von wem?" Sirius sah auf sie herunter, die weiße Haut ihres Nackens leuchtete verführerisch in der Dunkelheit.

„Von dieser ganzen… kitschigen Veranstaltung und… auch von den ganzen Leuten hier, die alle so glücklich sind und – ja, und auch dass mir ständig irgendwelche blöden Exfreunde über den Weg laufen."

„Das bleibt nicht aus, wenn man ein junger Mensch mit wechselnden Partnern ist." Sirius grinste. „Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche."

Er verdrängte ihre düsteren Gedanken und Ginny lachte. „Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Was macht eigentlich Tonks, wie hat sie das Tanzen überlebt?"

„Du solltest lieber fragen, wie _ich_ das überlebt habe. Meine Cousine hat eine erstaunliche Begabung, jeden Paartanz in einen Nahkampf zu verwandeln." Er sah sie an, ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt, es schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und ihre Lippen, so schien es ihm, öffneten sich verheißungsvoll. „Wie sieht´s aus, bist du bereit, dein Versprechen einzulösen und die Ehre der WG wieder herzustellen?"

Ginny war klar, dass das debile Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht schwerlich attraktiv war, aber sie konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken. „Bereit."

„Dann komm." Er legte eine Hand leicht auf ihre Schulter und Ginny hatte das Gefühl. als würde sich von dieser Stelle aus ein Brennen in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreiten, das sie zuvor noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Ginny lachte atemlos und stützte sich an seinem Oberarm ab. „Wow! Du kannst super tanzen!" Es stimmte. Sie bewegten sich zusammen mit einer ungezwungenen Leichtigkeit und natürlichen Harmonie, die sie selten beim tanzen mit Männern erlebt hatte. Eigentlich, wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, sogar noch nie.

Sirius konnte nicht anders, er musste sie ein wenig näher an seine Brust ziehen. „Ich habe ja auch eine hinreißende Partnerin."

Ginny legte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken – selbst in ihren hohen Schuhen war sie noch nicht vollkommen auf seiner Augenhöhe, und lachte ihn glücklich an. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar, ein bisschen betrunken, ein bisschen schwindelig, alles um sie herum verschwamm zu einem bunten Wirbel, sie fühlte nur Sirius´ Hände um ihre Taille und seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Schulter. „Flirtest du mit mir, Sirius?"

Er schob ein paar Strähnen ihres roten Haares hinter ihr Ohr (er war sich sicher, noch nie in seinem Leben ein so perfekt geformtes Ohr gesehen zu haben) und flüsterte: „Was würdest du denn sagen, wenn es so wäre?"

Ginny lachte giggelnd und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ich würde sagen, dass mir das gefällt."

„Ist das so?" Sirius hatte ihre rechte Hand genommen und betrachtete nachdenklich ihr Handgelenk. „Wirklich?"

„Mmm…" Sie schloss, zufrieden seufzend, ihre Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine breite Brust. Sirius seufzte kaum hörbar und schloss sie eng in seine Arme, als die nächsten Takte der Musik eine langsame Melodie versprachen. Ihr schöner, junger Körper, eng an seinen gepresst, bewirkte nicht gerade, dass er sich mit besonders jugendfreien Gedanken auseinander setzte. Wenn er sich nicht sehr täuschte (und das nahm er nicht an), war er auch dem besten Wege, eine gewaltige Erektion zu bekommen.

„Was hälst du davon, wenn ich uns noch etwas zu trinken organisiere?"

Ginny sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte bezaubernd. „Nett von dir, aber ich glaube, ich sollte wirklich nichts mehr trinken."

„Dann gehe ich mir eben schnell was…" Sirius hatte einen verzweifelten Versuch gestartet, sich aus ihren Armen zu lösen, aber sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nur noch das eine Lied, ja?"

„Ginny…"

Sie zog einen Schmollmund und schüttelte mit großen Augen den Kopf. „Bitte, nur noch das Lied. Dann lasse ich dich gehen, versprochen. Du kannst doch unmöglich solchen Durst haben, dass du jetzt sofort gehen musst!"

„Nein, aber…" versuchte er energisch, aber da hatte sie schon wieder ihre Stirn an seine Schulter gebettet.

Sirius schloss ergeben die Augen. _Jetzt_ war es soweit.

Er spürte genau, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen seinen Oberkörper pressten, wie ihre Hand auf seinem Oberarm lag, ihr leichter Atemhauch seinen Hals streifte… und eine Reaktion seinen Körpers ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Ginny hatte sich müde und ein bisschen betrunken an seinen Hals gelegt und war bereit, bis zum nächsten Morgen so auszuharren, bis ihr plötzlich unvermittelt klar wurde, dass Sirius Black, ihr heimlicher Schwarm und Pate ihres (Ex-)Freundes Harry, den gewaltigsten Ständer hatte, dem sie je die Ehre gehabt hatte begegnen zu dürfen (und das waren schon ein paar gewesen). Mit einem Schlag war sie wieder hellwach. Wenn sie jemals die Chance haben würde… dann wäre nun wohl der geeignete Augenblick dafür, nicht wahr? Jedenfalls konnte sie annehmen, dass Sirius zumindest nicht gerade abgeneigt sein dürfte. Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen.

„Sirius?" fragte sie also leise in sein Ohr.

„Was ist denn, Ginny?" Sie musste ihn bewundern, dafür dass etwas von ihm heftig gegen ihren Bauch drückte, blieb er beneidenswert gelassen.

„Ich glaube, du hast gar keinen Durst."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deswegen." Ginny löste eine Hand von seinem harten Oberarm und fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger sanft über seinen flachen Bauch.

„Merlin…Ginny!" Sirius schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, aber noch in viel höherem Maße lustvoll erfreut. „Was tust du da?!"

„Ich weiß nicht, sag du es mir." Sie lächelte schelmisch zu ihm herauf und er musste sich zusammen reißen, sie nicht augenblicklich zu küssen, und ihr dann das Kleid ausziehen, und diese perfekten, runden Brüste…

„Du – Ginny, ich…" Aber er brachte es nicht über die Lippen. „Ich denke…also, ich bin…"

„Ach ja? Soll ich dir mal sagen, was ich denke?" Ginny lachte und kam seinem Mund mit ihren Lippen dabei gefährlich nahe. „Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt diese elegante Tanzveranstaltung verlassen und zu dir nach Hause verschwinden."

Sirius starrte sie an, sah den Ernst in ihren jungen Augen und konnte kaum glauben, wozu sie ihn auf forderte. Konnte kaum glauben, wie groß sein Verlangen nach ihr war. Konnte kaum glauben, was er dann sagte. „Wir sollten das nicht tun."

Ginny warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzhaft. „Entschuldige, aber seit wann kümmerst du dich denn darum, was man tun sollte und was nicht?"

Sie hatte Recht.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stolperten sie beide in die Eingangshalle des Hauses am Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12 und ohne noch viele Worte zu verlieren, zog Sirius Ginny an sich und küsste sie hungrig.

Ginny Weasley war in ihrem Leben schon oft geküsst worden, aber bei niemandem hatte sie so weiche Knie bekommen wie bei ihm. Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, wie Sirius sie die Treppe hinauf zerrte, ihre Lippen nicht verlassend und sich gleichzeitig unsanft an ihrem Kleid zu schaffen machte.

Wenn man Ginny gefragt hätte, wo sich Sirius´ Schlafzimmer befand, sie wäre nicht in der Lage gewesen, dem Frager eine klare Antwort zu geben – aber plötzlich war da ein großer Raum mit dunklen Vorhängen und einem großen Bett als nahezu einzigem Möbelstück.

Sie würde sich erinnern können, dass sie beide, ineinander verschlungen, darauf zu stolperten und dass sie auf diesem Weg ihr überflüssiges Kleid endlich losgeworden war und sie Sirius´ Hemd von seinen muskulösen Schultern gerissen hatte und das beides unbeachtet auf dem Boden liegen blieb.

Sie würde sich daran erinnern können, wie sie beide schließlich keuchend in das Bett gesunken waren und sich aneinander festhielten, hungrig, neugierig, und wie es sich angefühlt hatte, zum ersten Mal seinen nackten Körper zu ertasten und daran, wie er ungeduldig in ihren Mund gestöhnt hatte.

Sie würde sich daran erinnern können, wie heiß sich seine Haut unter ihren Fingern anfühlte, an seinen Schultern und den breiten Brustkorb, an seinen harten Bauch auf dem sie jeden einzelnen Muskel mit der Zunge nachgezeichnet hatte und an seinen pochenden, heißen Penis.

Sie würde sich daran erinnern können, wie sie ihre Zähne ekstatisch in seine Schulter gegraben und auf seinem ganzen Körper dunkelrote Male hinterlassen hatte, wie ihre Körper zusammen zu einem Rhythmus gefunden hatten, der alt war und doch so neu für beide, und wie sie gezittert hatte, als seine Lippen sich zum ersten Mal um ihre Brustwarzen geschlossen und wie sie gestöhnt hatte, als er sie in ihrem Innersten berührt hatte.

Sie würde sich daran erinnern können, wie es sich anfühlte, als er in sie eindrang – eher gierig als zurückhaltend – wie er sie noch näher an sich zog, wie sich ihre Stimmen ergänzten, wie er ihren Namen stöhnte, in diesem fiebrigen Jammern welches ihr gesagt hatte, das er seinem Orgasmus nicht mehr fern war, daran wie er schließlich gekommen war, wie er ein letztes Mal seine Hüften vorgestoßen hatte und sich mit einem heiseren Aufstöhnen in sie ergossen hatte.

_Sie haben´s getan!!! hi_

_Ich habe versucht, die Sexszene „schön" zu beschreiben. Was zugegebenermaßen sehr schwierig war! Ich meine, es ist tatsächlich __**extrem**__ schwierig, Sex so zu beschreiben, dass es sich realistisch liest, es aber weder peinlich-zuckersüß „Und die Wellen der Leidenschaft trugen sie weiter als sie jemals…blablabla" noch peinlich-ordinär „Und dann fickte er sie hart und lang…blablabla" ist. Hmpf. Wäre sehr dankbar, eure Ansichten dazu zu hören! _


	8. zerplatzen

_Zuerst mal das**: Mein** Sirius darf durchaus **ein** Gefängnistatoo haben, solange nicht wie im Film sein gesamter Oberkörper damit zugepflastert ist._

_Cynestra: Danke!! Das freut das sensible Autorenherz!! (...habe ich dich richtig geschrieben???)_

_Rica: Auch danke!! Ja, das war schon nicht so einfach, ich habe ständig geändert, neu geschrieben und so weiter... aber es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Juhu!! Ginny... ja, sie ist noch sehr jung und vielleicht auch ein bisschen, naja, mitgenommen. Mitgenommen im Sinne von sehr sensibel und impulsiv handelnd und immer noch unter der Sache mit Tom leidend. Darauf werde ich später noch eingehen, denke ich. Und was das andere betrifft.. genau, zu einfach ist ja auch nix. Lies doch mal weiter... wir reden später :o), ok??_

_Kussi von eurer Jo_

_Und jetzt... **viel Spaß**!!_

Ginny stieg aus der Dusche und wickelte sich in den schwarzen Bademantel, der nachlässig über einen der Handtuchständer geworfen war.

Sirius.

Mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte sie, seinen intensiven Geruch aus dem Kleidungsstück zu saugen, um ihn für immer in der Nase zu behalten.

…war die letzte Nacht wirklich passiert? Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste es glauben – schließlich war sie in seinem Bett aufgewacht, stand jetzt in seinem Badezimmer und knotete den Gürtel seines Bademantels um ihre Taille.

Ginny stützte sich am Waschbecken ab und betrachtete sich genauestens im Spiegel. Was sie als Spiegelbild sah, hatte Sirius in der Nacht zärtlich berührt, er hatte sie geküsst und geliebt. Wenn Ginny daran dachte, wie verlangend und stürmisch er gewesen war – dabei unerwartet einfühlsam, wie seine dunkle Stimme immer wieder ihren Namen geflüstert hatte, heiser und ein bisschen zerrissen so als ob er manchmal den Tränen nahe war, wie seine Augen immer wieder in ihre geblickt hatten, wie um sich ihrer Zustimmung sicher zu sein.

Ginny hatte geahnt, dass Sirius ein großartiger Liebhaber sein würde – sein Ruf eilte ihm nun mal voraus – aber sie hatte in der Hitze der Nacht nicht mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit gerechnet…. Es hatte keine Grenzen des Empfindens gegeben, keine Scham vor dem anderen, nur bedingungslose Hingabe.

Langsam verließ sie das Badezimmer und begab sich in den weiten Flur – es brauchte ein paar Sekunden der Orientierung, dann wusste sie, wo sie sich befand. Sie hatte ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl im Magen, als sie die Treppe nach unten stieg. Als sie vor weniger als einer Viertelstunde aufgewacht war, hatte sie noch im Halbschlaf seine Abwesenheit bemerkt… vielleicht hatte sie das sogar geweckt. Ginny mochte es, in der Nacht von ihrem Freund gehalten zu werden, Männer gaben ihr ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit und – es klang selbst in ihren Ohren nach einem klebrigen Klischee, aber nach einigen Jungen war Sirius der erste _Mann_, mit dem sie je zusammen gewesen war.

Sie hatte nun die angelehnte Küchentür erreicht, stieß diese nahezu lautlos auf und trat etwas befangen ein. Da stand er, mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Gartenfenster, die Hände in den Taschen einer Pyjamahose. Das war alles, was er trug. Und er war wunderschön.

Verlegen räusperte sie sich. „Guten Morgen."

Bei Klang ihrer Stimme fuhr Sirius wie verbrannt herum. „Ginny!"

„Ja, immer noch da." Sie zwang sich zu einem – wie sie hoffte – unverbindlichem Lächeln.

„Bist du schon lange wach?"

Sie stand einfach da in seinem großen, schwarzen Bademantel, und Sirius wusste, dass er dieses Bild nie würde vergessen können.

„Nein, noch nicht lange." Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du?"

„Ja, schon. Hast du Hunger?" Sirius kam auf sie zu und wies fürsorglich auf den Herd. „Eier und Speck, ist das nach deinem Geschmack?"

„Ja, danke." Langsam setzte sie sich an den Tisch, während ihr Sirius Kaffee eingoss und sich zusammen reißen musste, ihr nicht seinen Bademantel von der Schulter zu ziehen und ihre duftende Haut zu küssen. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, sehr." Ginny konnte nicht die Augen von seinem schönen Kreuz wenden. „Du hast gar nicht geschnarcht."

Sirius reichte ihr grinsend die Tasse und setzte sich dann auf einen Stuhl neben sie. „Ja, das ist eine meiner besseren Eigenschaften."

„Dann hast du davon aber nicht viele, oder?" Ginny lachte und machte sich mit immensem Appetit über ihre Eier mit Speck her.

Sirius sah ihr fasziniert beim Essen zu. „Hm, also viele Leute würden diese Frage wahrscheinlich bejahen... "

„Und du selbst?"

„Eingeschränkte Zustimmung. Und was sagst du?"

Ginny legte Messer und Gabel aus der Hand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich weiß es gar nicht. Ich kenne dich ja nicht wirklich, oder? Ich meine, früher warst du die meiste Zeit schlecht gelaunt und hast dich mit jemandem herum gestritten und jetzt sitze ich Jahre später auf einmal wieder hier in der Küche, aber dieses Mal aus einem ganz anderen Anlass, und hatte…" Sie stockte kurz, ihr fehlten die Worte. Alles was ihr durch den Kopf schoss hörte sich entweder furchtbar kitschig oder vulgär an. „Eine wirklich schöne Nacht." schloss sie schließlich lahm und errötete ärgerlicherweise. Er musste sie wirklich für sehr kindisch halten.

Sirius gab der lockenden Versuchung schließlich nach und nahm eine Strähne ihres kaum noch feuchten Haares in seine Finger. „Hatte ich auch, danke vielmals." Nachdenklich fuhr er durch ihre Haare. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir beide mal so enden, Ginevra Weasley?"

Ginny schloss die Augen und genoss seine zärtliche Berührung. „Mmm…niemand wahrscheinlich."

Sirius nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie, langsam und bedächtig. „Nein, wahrscheinlich niemand."

Sie hatte ihre Augen geöffnet und sah ihn aus ihren grünen Augen unverwandt an.

„Hey." sagte Sirius leise zu ihr. „Was hälst du davon, wenn wir noch mal nach oben gehen?"

„Uneingeschränkte Zustimmung." flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr.

Dieses Mal war es anders als in der Nacht zuvor. Sanft, aber nicht zurückhaltend und zärtlich, aber nicht behutsam.

Raschelnden Bettlaken unter ihren Körpern und Ginnys leises Seufzen, wenn Sirius sie mit seinen geübten und dennoch zärtlichen Finger berührte und Sirius´ heiseres Stöhnen, wenn Ginny kleine, flatternde Küsse auf seiner Brust platzierte und ihre Finger zielstrebig abwärts gleiten ließ. Ginny wollte weinen, lachen, schreien und stöhnen, alles zur gleichen Zeit, aber vor allem wollte sie sich an ihm festhalten, seine Hüften mit ihren Beinen umschlingen, von seinem rauen Lachen an ihrem Ohr gekitzelt und von seinen Bartstoppeln gekratzt werden, ihn für immer in sich spüren.

Als die Sonne schon tief am Himmel stand und rötliche Strahlen in das leere Zimmer auf das breite, zerwühlte Bett schienen, lag Ginny auf der Seite neben Sirius und strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger langsam über seine Brustmuskeln, während er nachdenklich und voller verschiedener, komplizierter Gefühle auf sie hinunter sah.

„Sirius?"

„Ja?" hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, aber stattdessen kam nur ein heiseres Krächzen hervor. Er räusperte sich. „Ja?"

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es sagen sollte – dennoch, es brannte ihr auf der Seele. „Hast du – hast du, ähm…ich meine…"

Sirius spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Wenn etwas so anfing, dann beinhaltete es meist schmerzhafte Fragen mit noch schmerzhafteren und schwierigen Antworten. Das war ein Grund, warum er normalerweise Unbekannten in seinem Bett den Vorzog gab. Es gab keine Schwierigkeiten, keine Verwicklungen und keine Fragen, die er nicht mit einer schnellen, plausiblen Lüge oder einem Kuss zum Schweigen bringen konnte. „Mm?"

„Ich meine nur, diese Tätowierung, hast du die aus –"

„Ja." antwortete er schnell, wünschte sie würde einfach schweigen und weiterhin geschmeidig und warm in seinen Armen liegen. Nicht bewirken, dass die Erinnerung ihn übermannte.

Aber Ginny war noch nie jemand gewesen, der dringende Fragen zurück gehalten hatte und in der Nacht hatte sie sehr wohl gemerkt, wie seine leichte Umarmung plötzlich eisenhart geworden war und wie sich sein ruhiger Atem panisch beschleunigt hatte. „Du musst – ich weiß, du musst – du träumst noch oft davon." Sie fragte nicht, sie stellte fest.

„Ich – Ginny, ich…"

„Ich weiß das, Sirius, ich habe dich –"

„_Nichts_ weißt du." sagte Sirius hart und erschreckte sich im gleichen Augenblick über seinen allzu harschen Ton. Er streckte eine Hand aus und griff nach einer roten Haarsträhne, die er entschuldigend und zärtlich um seinen Finger wickelte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich – es wird immer schwer sein, darüber zu sprechen." Sie spürte förmlich, wie sich seine Bauchmuskeln unter ihrer flachen Hand krampfhaft zusammen zogen. „Aber weißt du, irgendwann musst du mal – "

„Ich will nicht darüber reden." schnitt er ihr abrupt den Satz ab. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass sie ihm Ratschläge geben wollte! Als ob ihm irgendjemand helfen könnte.

Ginny fuhr zärtlich mit ihrem Finger über seine Lippen. „Sirius, ich meine doch nur –"

„Und schon gar nicht mit _dir_!"

„Entschuldige bitte." sagte Ginny gekränkt und raffte das Laken vor ihrer Brust zusammen, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Ich habe es nur gut gemeint!"

„Ich weiß selber, was gut für mich ist!" knurrte Sirius zurück und für einen irrationalen Augenblick kam es Ginny so vor, als hätte er tatsächlich die Zähne gefletscht und nach ihr geschnappt.

„Alles klar, habe ich schon verstanden!" schnappte sie giftig und sie starrten sich über die Distanz des Bettes mit zornigen Augen an.

Sie war so unglaublich schön, nackt in dieses Bettlaken eingewickelt, mit ihren roten, wirren Haaren, dass Sirius die Augen schließen musste. „Warum können wir nicht einfach nur hier – liegen?!"

„Wahrscheinlich weil du gerade ein blöder Wichser bist!" antwortete Ginny laut.

„Ein blöder - daran warst du schuld!"

„Schuld?!"

Ihre Blicke bohrten sich ineinander, grimmig und wutentbrannt, erstaunlich ähnlich in ihrem Zorn und der Dickköpfigkeit.

„Ich soll _schuld_ daran sein?!" spuckte Ginny förmlich aus. „Sag das noch mal!"

„Hey, ich – " Sirius breitete die Arme auf und konnte nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Alles was er wollte war doch lediglich, sie in den Armen zu halten und die Augen zu schließen! „Ich habe einfach keinen Bock darüber zu reden!"

„Zum Vögeln bin ich aber gut genug oder was?"

Sirius versuchte, ihre Handgelenke zu greifen. Diese verdammte, rothaarige Hexe. „Du weißt doch genau dass – "

„Du blödes Arschloch." Sie wich seinen Händen schnell aus und schlug ihn dann mitten in´s Gesicht, härter als beabsichtigt.

„Ginny!" Er schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, spürte verwundert wie sich ein breitflächiger Schmerz in seiner linken Gesichtshälfte ausbreitete. „Du – hör mal, du..."

Aber sie war schon aufgesprungen. „Du bist ein riesiges Stück Scheiße, Sirius Black!"

„Ich – kein – _das_ nimmst du zurück!" Zornentbrannt richtete er sich auf. „Du wusstest dass ich – "

Plopp.

Verdammt noch mal, sie hätte es doch wissen müssen. Ginny apparierte so schlampig in ihr Zimmer, dass sie fast das Bett verfehlt hätte und nur mit Mühe ihr Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Noch bevor sie den ersten Gedanken fassen konnte, brach sie mit einem dumpfen Stöhnen in Tränen aus.

Natürlich war sie nicht so blauäugig gewesen und hatte gedacht, dass sie und Sirius nach dieser Nacht ein Paar sein würden, natürlich nicht. Sie wusste doch, wer Sirius war, sie kannte seine Gewohnheiten, sie lachte doch selbst über die Witze von Tonks und anderen über seinen scheinbar unstillbaren Verschleiß an jungen Frauen. Sie hatte doch nicht erwartet, dass er sich ändern würde, wegen einer Nacht, oder wegen ihr oder wegen der Begierde einer Nacht. Hatte sie nicht. Nein.

Ginny stopfte sich verzweifelt den Zipfel ihres Kopfkissens und schluchzte abgehackt in den hellen Stoff.

Sirius´ sprichwörtlicher Konsum von Frauen, seine zahllosen Affären, sein amüsiertes Grinsen wenn er offen zugab, keine Ahnung vom Namen seiner letzten Eroberung mehr zu haben, das war nichts Neues für sie und es wäre doch mehr als dumm gewesen, wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde lang angenommen hätte, dass er von seinen Gepflogenheiten ließe…

Die Schluchzer ließen sich einfach nicht unterdrücken, sie schmerzten ihr hart in der Kehle und der Tränenstrom aus ihren Augen war unaufhaltbar, schon war das Kissen feucht und Ginny schubste es mit ihrer restlichen, noch verbliebenen Kraft vor ihren Kleiderschrank.

Schließlich war sie eben nur sie selbst, die kleine Ginny, wahrscheinlich hatte er nur eine günstige Gelegenheit ergriffen und sie und ihre Zuneigung zu ihm ausgenutzt und es gab keinen Grund, darüber erstaunt zu sein. Sie hatte ja wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es eine einmalige Sache sein würde.

Deswegen hatte es sie auch nicht erstaunt, dass es geendet hatte. Sie weinte ja nur, weil er so gemein gewesen war. Und eigentlich weinte sie ja auch nicht richtig, sondern nur ein kleines bisschen.

Es wummerte dumpf an ihre Zimmertür… Tonks musste sie apparieren gehört haben. Dabei war sie die letzte Person, mit der Ginny gerade reden wollte. „Ginny!"

Sie schluckte hart an ihren Tränen und räusperte sich dann. „Was denn?"

„Können wir reden?!"

Sie barg ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Alles was sie wollte, war lediglich alleine zu sein und sich nicht erneut die Gesichte von Tonks unerwiderter Liebe zu Remus (der Tonks allerdings nie so ausgenutzt hätte, dessen war Ginny sich sicher!) anhören zu müssen. „Muss das jetzt sein?"

„Ja!"

Ginny ließ sich zurück fallen und vergrub sich in den Kissen. „Dann komm halt rein."

Das musste sie Tonks nicht zweimal sagen. Sie stürzte augenblicklich in Ginnys Schlafzimmer, mit rot geweinten Augen und rabenschwarzen, fliegenden Haaren, schluchzend und wimmernd, und warf sich neben Ginny auf deren Bett.

„Er ist nicht gekommen." heulte Tonks verzweifelt. „Remus ist nicht gekommen!"

„Ja ich – ach, Tonks…" Ginny seufzte tief und nahm dann ihre Freundin in den Arm.

„Warum ist er nicht gekommen?!"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."

„Aber er wollte doch kommen – du hast doch gesagt, er hätte dir gesagt dass er kommen wollte!"

„Er hat zu mir gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich kommen würde, aber wahrscheinlich ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen." mutmaßte Ginny kraftlos.

„Glaubst du, dass er nicht gekommen ist weil er –"

„Tonks." Sie presste sich die Hände auf die verquollenen Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht, ok?! Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er nicht gekommen ist also höre bitte auf, mich danach zu fragen! Du wirst es nur herausfinden, außer wenn du ihn selber fragst!"

„Wie soll ich ihn denn bitte fragen? Ich bin eben nicht wie du."

„Wie ich?!"

„Ja, wie du. Überhaupt – wo warst du eigentlich bis gerade eben?"

„Wo ich war?" Sie musste auf Zeit spielen, sich einfach eine plausible Erklärung ausdenken – es hatte noch keine Geschichte gegeben, die Tonks ihr nicht abgenommen hatte.

„Natürlich du. Gestern warst du auf einmal weg und als ich dich heute Morgen zum Frühstück wecken wollte, kam keine Antwort aus deinem Zimmer. Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier übernachtet hast." sagte Tonks mäßig interessiert. „Bitte – sag mir nur: Du hast nicht mit _ihm_ geschlafen, oder?"

„Was ich – nein, ich – also, du siehst das…"

„Ich wusste doch, das da zwischen euch was war, als ihr getanzt habt!"

Ginny setzte zu einer Verteidigung an, aber ihr fiel nichts mehr ein. Ihr Kopf war leer, bis auf ein Bild von Sirius Augen, nur Millimeter von ihren eigenen entfernt und den Wellen der Hitze, die unkontrolliert durch ihren Körper fluteten. „Ja. Ja. Ich… wir haben getanzt und… so kam das eben."

„Na ja, ich meine... also, habt ihr früher schon mal miteinander geschlafen?"

„Ich – " Was?? „Was?!"

„Ihr wart doch zusammen, Dean und du. Könnte doch sein."

„Ich – Dean und ich." wiederholte Ginny ungläubig. „Ich und – _Dean_!"

„Ja." Tonks zuckte mit den Achseln und nahm sich ein weiteres Stück Schokolade. „Also, jetzt mal Klartext, Fräulein. Du weißt doch, du kannst nichts vor mir verbergen."

„Ähm, ja, das weiß ich doch..." Ginny schluckte mühsam. „Also…ja. Ich meine, nein. Dean und ich haben früher _nicht_ miteinander geschlafen und – na ja. Irgendwie dachten wir eben, dass… dass wir das ja jetzt nachholen könnten."

„Hammer." sagte Tonks, nicht sicher ob sie Entrüstung oder Bewunderung zum Ausdruck bringen sollte. „Du bist schon echt irgendwie…"

„Was bin ich!" Ginny war kurz davor, die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Sie wollte nur alleine sein, das war alles. Sie schämte sich ihrer wütenden Gedanken auf Tonks, andererseits – wenn die jetzt auch noch meinte, sie beleidigen zu müssen, dann würde die ihr blaues Wunder erleben.

„Na ja – jetzt reg doch nicht so auf, ich wollte doch nur sagen, dass du irgendwie total cool bist…"

Ginny fühlte dich gerade alles andere als cool, verheult und verrotzt in ihrem Bett zwischen den Kissen versteckt, aber sie hatte auch nicht die Kraft, Tonks darüber aufzuklären.

„Hast du´s schon gelesen?" sagte Tonks schließlich mit verschnupfter Stimme

„Was."

„Unten im Treppenhaus hängt der Aushang… das Haus wird abgerissen."

Ginny fuhr hoch. „WAS?!!"

„Ja… wollen angeblich ein Bürogebäude hier bauen. Bis Januar müssen wir alle ´raus sein."

„Wa – nein, das können die doch nicht machen!" Ginnys Augen begannen schon wieder zu schwimmen. „Die können uns doch nicht einfach ´raus schmeißen!"

„Können sie anscheinend schon."

„Aber…" Sie würde sich keine andere Wohnung hier in der Gegend leisten können – und das hieß, dass sie wohl oder übel zurück in den Fuchsbau gehen müsste.

Und darauf konnte sie im Moment echt verzichten.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los." fragte Remus schließlich verwundert, als Sirius zum dritten Mal an diesem Abend seinen Einsatz im Zaubererschach verpennt hatte und danach einen so gedankenlosen Zug getätigt hatte, dass Remus schon kurz davor war zu gewinnen. Und das war etwas, von dem er nie erwartet hatte zu erleben.

„Hm?" Sirius sah von den Flammen im Kamin auf und schreckte dann zusammen. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe gerade nachgedacht." Er schob seinen letzten (sich stark widersetzenden) Springer auf ein freies Feld, woraufhin der Arme augenblicklich von Remus´ weißem Turm zerschmettert wurde. „Wirklich kein Glück heute, was?"

„Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Was?" Sirius war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei Ginny gewesen. Er hatte sich fürchterlich verhalten. Unverzeihlich. Er würde von Glück sagen können, wenn sie diese Geschichte für sich behalten würde. Wenn sie es schaffte, diese Geschichte für sich zu behalten. Vor seinem inneren Augen erschien ein festlich gedeckter Tisch im Fuchsbau zur Weihnachtszeit und Ginny, die ihm schräg gegenüber saß und kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er Ginny Weasley mit nach Hause genommen hatte?? „Hm?"

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist schon den ganzen Abend so abwesend."

Gar nichts hatte er sich dabei gedacht. Gar nichts, er dachte nicht nach, nicht wenn ihn die Leidenschaft gepackt hatte. Hatte er noch nie. „Ja, ich bin einfach müde. Ist spät geworden heute Nacht. Wo warst du eigentlich."

Remus starrte seinen Freund mit offenem Mund an. „Das habe ich dir schon zweimal gesagt, ich hatte Probleme mit dem Wolfbanntrank."

„Ach ja…" Nach Snapes Tod hatte es nie jemanden gegeben, der den Zaubertrank so kunstvoll und verträglich hergestellt hatte… Manchmal

„Wie war es denn eigentlich?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du hast nicht viel verpasst, außer du stehst auf pinke Seifenblasen und magischen Schnee."

„Die Mädels müssen ja hin und weg gewesen sein." Remus musste ein bisschen grinsen. „Ist es nicht das, wovon jede Frau träumt?"

„Jaah, denke schon." sagte Sirius vorsichtig und dachte kurz nach. „Aber komisch – jetzt wo du´s sagst, Tonks ging es gar nicht gut. Glaube nicht, dass sie es so toll fand, sie hat sogar mit mir getanzt."

„Dann muss es ihr wirklich schlecht gegangen sein." sagte Remus leichthin und fühlte, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog. „Und die anderen? Neville, wie geht´s dem eigentlich?"

„Habe nicht mit ihm gesprochen." Sirius schüttelte langsam den Kopf und starrte in die Flammen. „Eigentlich nur mit Harry und Kate und Tonks und Ginny."

„Vor allem mit Ginny, was?" scherzte Remus neckend.

„Hm." Sirius verzog unlustig das Gesicht. „Ja, ein bisschen."

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er nur so dumm gewesen sein konnte… Es war falsch gewesen, er hätte das nicht tun dürfen, er hätte die Finger von Ginny lassen müssen.

Aber woher kam es, dass er immer erst hinterher in der Lage war, etwas als dumm oder falsch zu entlarven?

Und warum – wie zum Henker hatte er nur den Gedanken beiseite schieben können, dass Ginny nicht irgendjemand war? Sie hätte niemals nur eine Nummer auf einer Liste sein können – natürlich nicht, weil er etwas Besonderes für sie empfunden hatten. Das hatte er nicht, sie war nichts anderes oder besonderes – sie war eine schöne, junge Frau mit der er geschlafen hatte. Das Problem war nur… wie sollte es denn jetzt nur weiter gehen? Sirius war sich nicht sicher, wie sie bei einem Wiedersehen reagieren würde. Vielleicht würde sie anfangen zu weinen…

Er starrte weiterhin in die Flammen.

Na ja, also es war ja auch nicht so, dass er schon häufig in so einer Situation gewesen wäre. Normalerweise trennte Sirius sein Sexualleben sehr streng von seinen Freunden, so hatte er es immer gehandhabt - eben um genau solche zerzwickten Situationen zu vermeiden. Seine Freundinnen (wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen konnte) hatten nie zu seinem Bekanntenkreis gehört, sie traten unvermittelt auf und verschwanden eben so schnell in der Versenkung, wenn er das Interesse an ihnen verloren hatte. Aber wie sollte er Ginny nur in der Versenkung verschwinden lassen? Und, sagte diese unangenehme, leise Stimme in seinem Kopf, wollte er das eigentlich?

_Naaaaaa... spannend??_


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo ihr Süßen, also erst mal danke fürs Lesen und für´s fleißige kommenten (... gibts das Wort??)... gleich zu Anfang eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht...

also - die Geschichte ist zuende geschrieben, aber ich habe sie nicht mehr hier veröffentlicht. Da ich nicht weiß, ob und wie man hier verlinken darf, sucht einfach nach harrypotter-xperts, dort in der Fanfiction Sektion findet ihr sie unter dem gleichen Titel - alle 22 chaps mit... nee, ich verrate das Ende noch nicht :-).

Würde mich auch dort über ein comment freuen!! Dabke fürs Lesen und eure Unterstützung!!

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!

Kussi - eure Jo


End file.
